Castlevania Diaries
by Death Legion
Summary: After bringing peace to Castlevania City and killing Satan at the cost of his wives Gabriel Belmont Also known as Dracula is summoned into the Vampire Diaries, with his powers weakened, Gabriel tries to protect his younger foster brothers Stefan and Damon, as well as his Descendants Bonnie Bennet and Eliena Gilbert. Gabriel/Harem
1. Prologue: How It Began or Pilot

**A/N: Hey, Everybody. Say hello to the first Castlevania/Vampire Diaries Crossover ever. Inspired by Uzumaki Vampire Diaries by Shawn129 who has generously allowed me to use it as a base. **

**Warning: Gabriel will be a bit OOC.**

Prologue: How It Began or Pilot

* * *

**Castlevania World**

A 30 year old Gabriel stood before a waterfall, the destroyed ruins of Castlevania City crumbling down to the ground. Gabriel had an apathetic look on his face. It's been 3 months since his mates sacrificed their lives to save him from Satan's attack. Gabriel watched as his 3 month pregnant mates desiccated before him before he blacked out and when he came to he had killed the entirety of the Satan's Army well as ripped Satan himself limb from limb with the Vampire Killer. Still seething and full of guilt Gabriel continued his way to achieving peace, which he killed every person that had the ability to use , destroying scrolls and burning summoning contracts. It took about ½ a month to do it all, since Gabriel started having frequent blackouts and when he awoke his victims would all be drained of blood while missing their heads. He had lived in solitude for a while to get control of his bloodlust again. He sealed away his estate and was now in the Valley Of The End where he destroyed the last statues pertaining to this world's dark history, currently he was looking at the graves of his mates; Marie his first wife and love who bore him his first son Trevor who eventually became the vampire Alucard, Carmilla a beautiful and seductive vampire sorcerer and a former Lord of Shadow, Claudia a cute young mute telepath, Selene a deadly vampire warrior, Alice Cullen a sassy and gifted seer, Raisa Volkova Satan's own daughter whom he betrayed and turned human.

"My loves, I still don't understand why you pushed me out of the way and took the blow for me." Gabriel said lowly as a flash of his mates ran through by a giant tendril through their hearts appeared in his head. "I know you all would want me to be happy, and I'll try. I mean I have eternity and it would be stupid to wallow in a decision that you all made on your own." Gabriel smiled while tears streamed down his face.

"I love you all. Always and Forever." Gabriel said before stepping back and walking to the middle of the lake, before he took a deep breath. "I Gabriel Belmont, have finished my duty to this world. Civilians have started on the path to peace. Now that everyone has been compelled to forget about me, and everything related to. The Lords of Shadow are no more as I have sealed their power into me leaving them as nothing, not even a memory. No one will have to worry about them or another Zobek and Cornell again." Gabriel said before a chill went through the area and Gabriel turned around to see his first wife, Marie.

"Hello Gabriel." Marie greeted, getting a nod from Gabriel.

"You have brought peace. Not how we thought you would but you did. We are sorry that you had lose her, we had hoped that we and our children would make it." he finished.

'By that, she must mean the others.' Gabriel thought.

"Thank you, my love. I was wondering, is it time for me to go yet? Being in this world reminds me of all that I have lost. I wish to start anew as soon as possible." Gabriel said.

"Yes, now as you know most of your powers will be gone. Everything you have recreated from the powers that I gave you. Your blade, claws and whip will remain and your ability to manipulate the elements, Fly and along with other powers will remain. As well as your Seal knowledge and abilities. Silas and Qetsiyah will ask for things that are in your power to provide. This will probably be the last time we speak, but I'm not sure…. We are proud of you Gabriel, I and the others are." Marie said before a flash appeared around her husband.

* * *

**Vampire Diaries World**

**Unknown Island**

Two 18 year old witches stood in a forest; one female, and the other male, their names were Silvanus 'Silas' Salvatore, and Qetsiyah Bennet. They were currently chanting as ten male bodies lay in a pentagram with torches lit aflame around the bodies.

The two best friends were summoning what they were told was an immortal man, that grants one wish to the individuals who summons him, the spell had to use ten sacrifices, and blood offerings to allow for it to work. As the torches blazed intensified suddenly the witch and warlock had to close their eyes from the intensity. When they opened their eyes they saw a man that looked about their age with messy raven black hair, with markings on his bodies, dressed only in black pants. They watched as the man looked around before he looked at the ten bodies around him on the ground.

Gabriel looked at the two before him as they looked at him in amazement, before he saw the ten men laid out unconscious on the ground. Knowing that he needed to communicate with them but had no idea what language they spoke Gabriel crouched down and using his Rinnegan, Gabriel ripped the soul from the closest man to see that they spoke Aramaic, and he was on some island.

Deciding to be cliché Gabriel asked.

"Why have you summoned me?" Gabriel asked with an accent.

'We did it, my love, once I get immortality we will be together forever!'Silas thought in joy.

'He just ripped out someone's soul with ease. If I could get him to give me a child my descendants could be the strongest witches of all time.' Qetsiyah thought.

"We summoned you to grant a wish for us, Lord Draul" Qetsiyah said.

"It's Dracul, how did you know about me if I may ask?" Gabriel asked as the two mortals shared a glance before answering.

"The elderly woman, Mary told us about you, when he passed through our village. He told stories about you." Silas said getting a nod from Qetsiyah.

"Mary…really she couldn't get a better alias then that." Gabriel muttered.

"Ok, but what's in it for me." Gabriel asked.

"We have brought you ten sacrifices and blood offerings from friends of ours so that as long as their family lines live on this earth so shall you." Qetsiyah said putting the 7 vials of blood with names scratched into them; Donovan, Fell, Forbes, Gilbert, Lockwood, Mikaelson and Saltzman.

"Once you grant our wish we will give you our blood as well." she finished.

"That's good." Gabriel said with a nod before he raised both his hands and the ten bodies all seem to twitch before they all started snapping and moved as if they were being control as their arms snapped and they stood up their heads shot up and mouths open as blood from them and the vials rose in the air, much to the awe of Silas and Qetsiyah. As they watch Gabriel absorb all the blood the bodies dropped to the ground dead. Gabriel walked out of the edge of the pentagram, feeling a huge dip in his powers as most of his abilities were taken.

'At least my Rinnegan remain considering it's my bloodline and can't be taken.'Gabriel thought.

"What is it you wish for?" Gabriel asked.

"Immortality." Silas answered immediately.

"Ok, and I'll teach you what you need to know, and in a year from now I'll allow you to turn people." Gabriel said.

"That's fair." Silas said getting a nod from Gabriel, before he and Qetsiyah watched as Gabriel vamped out and bit his wrist before he presented it to Silas.

"Drink." Gabriel ordered Silas hesitantly drunk from Gabriel's wrist before Gabriel pulled his arm back.

"Now for this to work, you have to die with my blood in your system. This'll only hurt for a bit." Gabriel said before he snapped Silas's neck and took some of his blood.

Sighing Gabriel turned to Qetsiyah to see she was looking at Silas's body with love, and suspension.

"You love him, and yet you're suspicious that he won't turn you." Gabriel said getting her attention as she looked at him in surprise before she nodded.

"Yes, his brother told me that he's been with a girl, and I don't want to believe it, but I know he has no reason to lie." Qetsiyah said with a sigh before she decided to get her wish granted

"I wish for my descendants to be the most power witches to ever be born. You are the most powerful being I have ever seen. So I wish for you to help me start the Bennet Witch line." Qetsiyah said getting a surprise look from Gabriel.

"You don't want immortality?" Gabriel asked.

"No, not unless Silas turns me himself, Lord Dracul." Qetsiyah said this time saying the title correctly.

"Ok, by the way call me Gabriel, my name is Gabriel Belmont." Gabriel said getting a beautiful smile from the woman before him. Then Gabriel carried Silas body back to Qetsiyah's village.

* * *

**A Millennia Later **

It's been 1000 years since Gabriel was summoned. Lots has happened, with him giving Qetsiyah a son and daughter, and her finding out that Silas was having an affair with her handmaiden Amara. Qetsiyah saw it as a betrayal, since they used her for her power, she was angry but Gabriel was able to hold her off, until gypsies threatened their children's lives, so she went and petrified Amara and made a cure using Gabriel's blood, then she imprisoned Silas with it.

After she did it Gabriel saw the pain in her eyes when she did that so Gabriel gave her 2 more wishes. She used one to help her create a supernatural purgatory, with his seals and her magic Gabriel was able to do it, with Qetsiyah being the ruler of what they called 'The Other Side'. Her last wish was when she asked Gabriel to never leave her. Gabriel nodded and using his blood he was able to deliver a concentrated burst that stopped her aging but didn't give her immortality. They had more kids that Gabriel taught before she died in her sleep. Although Gabriel was able to see her spirit, as the veil didn't affect him, he kept Silas company before he desiccated as Silas and he became surrogate brothers, he even offered to bust him out, but Silas wanted to die so Gabriel respecting his wishes didn't bring it up anymore.

Gabriel stayed in contact with his descendants teaching them, everything they needed to know. He was currently in what was called the Mystical Lands. Gabriel had moved here with his descendant Ayana, he had helped her migrate here with her friend and the witch she mentors Esther and her husband Mikael. Gabriel didn't like the guy all that much because he was always accusing him of trying to sleep with Esther. Which wasn't true as he had already slept with Esther on a number of occasions but Mikael didn't need to know that.

Mikael would never actually do anything even if he knew though considering everyone knew Gabriel was the strongest person in the village. They didn't know what he really was though and Gabriel liked to keep it that way. He had raised Mikael's and Esther children as if they were his own since Mikael never showed them that he cared, he was power hungry he was always hard on his children, but Gabriel made sure that stopped when he was around.

Currently Gabriel was walking through the village, when he came upon Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson sparring, his gazed lingered on Niklaus for a moment as he could smell the wolf in him. As Gabriel watched them spar, Henrik Mikaelson and Rebekah came pass him to watch as well, although when Rebekah saw him she slowed down and grabbed his dick. Making sure no one was watching Gabriel grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss while groping her ass getting a moan from. Before she smiled at him and he dropped the illusion and she ran to her brothers.

Shaking his head Gabriel watched as Niklaus cut Elijah's belt winning the spar. Before Mikael and Esther came walking through the area and Mikael proceeded to force Klaus into a match. Seeing enough when Klaus fell Gabriel shot forward and blocked Mikael's swing with the Void Sword now known as Neavenit (1).

"Now that, you're done trying to kill your son, how about you try to beat me Mikael?" Gabriel asked with a smirk, before he pushed Mikael away, and helped Niklaus up.

"You ok?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes." Niklaus said.

"Stand over there, real quick. I'll show you how to handle your old man Nik." Gabriel said getting a nod from Niklaus while Gabriel blocked the slash with ease from Mikael who tried to get the jump on him. Ducking under the second Gabriel clashed blades with Mikael and the two were in a standstill for a moment a Mikael glared at him.

"You should stay out of my affairs Gabriel! What I teach that boy has nothing to do with you!" Mikael growled.

"And that's where you're wrong. You get angry every time Niklaus has fun, he is still a young man. He isn't some tool you can throw away simply because he doesn't work the way you want him to." Gabriel said before he delivered two jabs to Mikael's chest, causing him to stumble back. As Gabriel rushed in Mikael's eyes widen as he put his sword up only for Gabriel's to slice through his with ease and stop at his jugular.

"Do it. Kill me." Mikael said as all his children watched his defeat, something that filled him with shame.

"No." Gabriel said taking his blade back "I have no reason to kill you, although I wish to for how you treat your children." Gabriel said as he placed his blade on his shoulder "But don't tempt Me." he said as Mikael stormed off getting a sigh from Gabriel.

'What an ass.'Gabriel thought as Esther went after her husband.

"God-father," Gabriel looked down at Henrik who called him.

"Yes Henrik?" Gabriel asked.

"Can you forge me a blade like yours?" Henrik asked getting a chuckle from Gabriel who bent down to one knee and ruffled his hair.

"And why would you want a blade like mine?" Gabriel asked.

"Because it looks wicked!" Henrik said with glee as Gabriel smirked.

"That's right, but no I won't forge you a blade like mine. You see by the time I was your age I already had forged my own blade." Gabriel said with a smirk as he stabbed Neavenit into the ground.

"This is the blade you forged?" Kol asked as he and his siblings all stood around Gabriel.

"Yes, he, my Mănuși Haos (2) and Umbră Bici (3) were the first weapons I forged, and I take good care of them which is why they haven't rusted or dulled yet." Gabriel said proudly.

"I'll teach you how to forge a blade if you want." Gabriel offered getting nods from the children.

"Ok meet me at my home, 3 days from now." Gabriel said as he waved the children away. Gabriel watched them leave, before he looked to the side to see Ayana.

"What am I going to do with you?" Ayana asked.

"What did I do?" Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you keep up your relationship with Rebekah, she'll end up with child just like Tatia." Ayana said.

"Hey, you act like I forced them into this, they wanted it and I gave Ayana." Gabriel said with a shrug while Ayana shook her head.

"Are you jealous?" Gabriel asked with a smirk getting a shock look from Ayana.

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked.

"You know, I have no morals about incest Ayana. With my lifespan, morals such as that are simply annoyances." Gabriel said with a dismissive wave.

"Besides I know you've been spying on me." Gabriel said singly as Ayana sputtered.

"Ayana, don't deny it, after all your talking to the person who taught you stealth and how to sense people." Gabriel said standing before Ayana as he kissed her forehead, before he walked inside.

"Mother and grandmother always said he was a horny bugger." Ayana whispered with a shake of her head

'But they did say that he gave them the most pleasure.'she thought before stepping into the house herself.

* * *

**A month later **

It's been a month since Henrik's death by the wolves, a week ago Tatia went missing leaving Gabriel to take care of his son. Rebekah and the others of the Mikaelson family have kept to themselves. Which is why Gabriel finds it odd that Mikael would invite him over for supper. Knocking on the door Gabriel watched as Kol opened the door Gabriel looked at Kol and the smile that was on his face grew smaller.

'I must be feeling under the weather, because there ain't no way in hell that Kol is a vampire.' Gabriel thought as Kol looked at him worriedly.

"What's the matter Kol?" Gabriel asked as they walked to the table.

"Oh…nothing's wrong just unwanted memories." Kol lied which Gabriel sensed causing his eyes to narrow slightly. Gabriel sat at the table to see all of the children along with Esther looking worried.

"Where's Mikael?" Gabriel asked he saw everyone's eyes looking at him and behind him where he sensed Mikael lurking in the shadow.

"I'm here." Gabriel heard Mikael's voice, turning around Gabriel watched Mikael look at him before he vamped out and rushed him before to the shock of the entire family, than Gabriel punched him in the stomach before judo flipping him and slammed him into the table causing it to shatter. They all looked at him wide-eyed as Mikael crawled away from Gabriel.

"Y-your, stronger than me. How is that possible?" Mikael asked.

Gabriel looked around with narrowed eyes before his gaze settled on Esther.

"What did you do?" Gabriel asked coldly getting shivers from everyone.

"I-"

"Tell me, you didn't turn your family into vampires?" Gabriel interrupted before he smelled blood. Looking around Gabriel found an empty wine bottle. Picking up the bottle Gabriel sniffed it before his eyes widen and he vamped out.

"What are you?" Mikael asked, walking up to Gabriel cautiously as Gabriel placed the bottle down.

"Really pissed off." Gabriel said before he grabbed Mikael by the throat and held him off the ground thus allowing everyone to see his vampire features getting gasps from them.

'I-impossible.'Esther and Mikael thought.

"Where is Tatia Petrova?" Gabriel asked.

"D-dead." Esther answered.

"I used her blood for the spell."

"You did what?" Gabriel growled before he threw Mikael through the wall were his skull shattered rendering him unconscious.

"Gabriel pl-" Esther tried.

"Save it." Gabriel said interrupting her, before he looked at the 5 children, and calmed down.

"You all have fed on human blood, except you Niklaus?" Gabriel asked as he sniffed around the room, as he got nods from them.

"Why?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone, so I feed off animals." Niklaus said looking off to the side

"You hate what you are." Gabriel said as Niklaus nodded getting a sigh from Gabriel.

"Ok here's what's going to happen, I'm going to teach you all how to control your urges. Because now that I know that it's been you guys and not the wolves that's been killing the village people, I can help you." Gabriel said getting their attention.

"First thing you guys need to change is your perspective." Gabriel said getting confused looks from everyone.

"Humans see everything in black or white. If you keep that perspective you guys will feel guilty about your kills which you all do seeing as none of you have been getting much sleep judging from the dark lines around your eyes. Vampires are the living example to the term living in shades of grey. There are good parts to being a vamp and there are bad parts. I am going to teach you about both parts. Get some sleep, you're going to need it." Gabriel said walking out the house where Esther followed him out.

"Gabriel!" she screamed causing him to stop.

"I'm sorry, I was angry I had lost Henrik and Elijah and Niklaus were fighting. I had to kill her." she tried.

"Now her son doesn't have a mother." Gabriel said as it was a secret that he was Tatia's baby daddy.

"You shouldn't have done that, all vampires take a human life Esther." Gabriel said turning around to look her in the eye.

"And I do mean all." Gabriel said getting a shock look from Esther.

'Oh my god, Niklaus.'Esther thought.

"Yes, when Nik takes a human life you will have created a new species of supernatural creature. A hybrid of both vampire and werewolf a race stronger than both except for me of course. You better create something that would allow your children to walk in the sunlight." Gabriel said before going home.

Just as Gabriel warned Esther, Niklaus took a human life, unlocking his werewolf gene. Mikael was enraged when he found out, and hunted down Niklaus real father then killed him and his entire family. When the wolves found out they were enraged. Esther had used some of the left over blood she drained from Tatia's dead body and bind his werewolf gene. Niklaus was enraged when this happed as his wolf side made him feel closer to the family he lost, but it was gone. Then his mother all but abandoned him, Gabriel allowed for him to stay with him. Niklaus anger had festered and he had killed Esther. When he came out of his rage induced state ashamed of what he did, Niklaus lied and told his siblings that Mikael was the killer.

Kol, and Finn both fled while Klaus helped Rebekah bury their mother. Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah stayed with Gabriel and Ayana for some time where Gabriel taught them about all their abilities and helped nurture them. He and Rebekah still had their relationship, and they all helped Gabriel raise his son. Ayana had preserved Esther's body with a spell something that Gabriel disapproved of.

In the later years Finn had a relationship with a woman named Sage, who he turned. A descendant of Gabriel's created something known as the Hunter's Mark, for a group of 5 hunters that wanted to kill vampires. The hunters killed her soon after, not a day later Gabriel killed each of them brutally but Gabriel was unaware that they each had sons that the mark passed on to.

Gabriel had spoken with Qetsiyah and found out that she was the one who convince her to do the spell. Gabriel couldn't look at her, because her obsession with making Silas suffer caused the death of their descendent. He forgave her later on seeing how sad and guilt ridden she was though. He had found out about the hunter's curse, when his mates had appeared and started blaming him for their deaths. A huge burst of power got rid of that pesky curse.

Gabriel had heard rumors years later that the sons of the 5 men he killed were slaughtered by Niklaus using some fancy kind of daggers, which put them in deathlike states. Gabriel wished he could've been there when the humans found out that the daggers were unless against Niklaus. He heard that Niklaus had left Finn daggered while the others he re-awakened. The siblings had come to Gabriel asking if a cure was real or fake, and Gabriel told them that it was but it was hidden away. He had heard that Rebekah had planned to marry one of the hunters. News had reached them months later that Kol was making the Original family famous in the east because of his indiscreetness.

In the 1400's Gabriel was in Bulgaria he had an affair with a married woman named Pearl, she had daughter as the result. The girl was named Anna, Gabriel would regularly visit so he was in her life, when an illness swept the village Pearl's other children and husband died. Before they could perish as well Gabriel turned them. He had moved them away from the village. As they traveled, Gabriel trained them in their abilities and their urges Gabriel had got them both daylight rings. After a year of traveling Gabriel introduced Pearl and Anna to a bottle of wine he had forgot he had sealed in his bicep, they couldn't handle it, and got drunk off their asses. Pearl had just made a friend with an 18 year old Katerina Petrova who was visiting Gabriel for a couple of months. She had took her home with them and in the middle of the night the two women including Anna snuck into Gabriel's room, where Gabriel rock their worlds with steamy vamp sex. Although with Katerina she had wanted to be with Gabriel since she met him when she was 12. She use to sneak out of her home to sleep at Gabriel's house, when he stayed in her village. Gabriel who was in the mood at the night had fucked each of them unconscious and forgot to render his semen useless so Katerina had become pregnant.

She was scared that Gabriel would be disgusted of her so she tried to keep it secret. When Gabriel found out he told her that they'll take care of it together. Gabriel, Pearl, and Anna had been on their way to see her when she went into labor and Katerina's mother told them that her father had gave the baby away and banished Katerina. Gabriel was so enraged, that he beat the crap out of her father. He had managed to get the baby girl but Katerina was already gone.

In the 1600's Gabriel turned a girl named Rose-Marie after he sent Pearl and Anna to explore the world. He and Rose had a thing for some years. Where Gabriel had showed her that it was alright to indulge in things she wouldn't normally be comfortable with, like threesomes for example. He had a friend named Alexia 'Lexi' Branson that he introduced her to. The three kept their relationship on for years before Rose left with Trevor a vampire she sired, when she heard that Klaus was getting closer. Gabriel tried to make her stay but she wouldn't hear any of it. Gabriel then turned Lexi in 1681 under her request, she and he traveled together before she went to check up on her left over family. After that using magic to make his compulsion stronger managed to compel the originals to forget about him till he said otherwise.

In the 1800's Gabriel returned to the Mystical Lands which had been renamed Mystic Falls. He had shape shifted into a 5 year old and was taken in by a woman named Mary, she had a husband named Giuseppe Salvatore. Later on she gave birth to two sons Damon, and to his surprise Silas's doppelganger Stefan. She died a couple of years later from illness. Gabriel raised the boys as his own when Giuseppe started drinking and sleeping with his maids. Gabriel later enlisted in the war, during his stay he had heard that Katherine had moved in, and his brothers were fighting over her. When he came back both his brothers were vampires and hating each other. He sent Stefan to Lexi when he found Stefan was becoming a ripper like Klaus had become.

* * *

**Present Day **

**Mystic Falls**

**Salvatore Boarding House**

"I never thought I'd comeback to live in Mystic Falls, visits to Mary's grave yearly was ok with me, but now that Stefan has found out about the doppelganger I know my brothers will fight over her. The newest generation of the Bennet witch bloodline Bonnie, her abilities are going to manifest soon. I don't want her involved with Vampires, but she will be because of her friendship with the doppelganger. So I'll stay to protect her." Gabriel wrote looking down at the journal he was writing in. Gabriel was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a hoodie that covered all of his hair with a leather jacket with some black chucks. Gabriel sighed before taking on the visage of a 17 year old and putting up his journal.

Walking outside toward his black '65 Chevrolet Impala. Gabriel looked up to his brother Stefan, who was on the roof.

"Hey, Stefan! If you want a ride, you better get moving!" Gabriel shouted.

"Alright!" Stefan shouted down to his brother, before looked to the sun.

'I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her. I just hope Gabriel is careful when he feeds.' Stefan thought before jumping off the roof.

* * *

**Gilbert House**

Elena was sitting on her bed writing in her diary.

"Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through." she wrote before she sighed as she looked at herself in her mirror.

* * *

**Gilbert House, Kitchen**

Elena entered the kitchen heading toward the coffee machine her aunt Jenna Sommers was currently looking in the refrigerator.

"Toast. I can make toast." Jenna said.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena said as her little brother Jeremy walked in.

"Is there coffee?" he asked.

"Your first day of school, and I'm totally unprepared." Jenna said as Jeremy took Elena's coffee.

"Lunch money?" Jenna asked holding up the money.

"I'm good." Elena said as Jeremy took the money.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked placing her things in her purse.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked turning from the counter.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" Jenna said checking her watch before untying her hair.

"Then go. We'll be fine." Elena assured when Jenna left she turned to Jeremy.

"You ok?" she asked concerned.

"Don't start." he said drinking his coffee as he walked away, Elena watched him leave, before she turned around as a news update appeared on the TV behind her 'Missing Persons: Brooke and Darren'.

* * *

**Bonnie's Car**

Elena and Bonnie are driving to school in Bonnie's car.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already!" Bonnie said as Elena who was smiling before she started to gaze out of the window as they drove by the old cemetery.

"But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands." Bonnie continued before she noticed that Elena was looking out of the car.

"Elena! Back in the car." she said with a smile.

"I did it again, didn't I?" she asked while Bonnie just looked ahead.

"I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that…" she started.

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie finished for her.

"Right. Ok, then predict something. About me." Elena challenged.

Bonnie looked at Elena with a smile.

"I see…" Bonnie started before a crow hits their car surprising them shouting in surprise the car started to spin out of control before Bonnie got control again.

"What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, are you ok?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"It's ok. I'm fine." Elena said.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie said looking worried.

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena said with a sigh.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie said as they both smiled at each other before Bonnie drove off. The crow was on top of a sign.

* * *

**Mystic Falls High school/Outside **

Stefan and Gabriel were walking outside towards the school "You know it's not too late, for you to change your mind, Stefan." Gabriel said.

"For the 50th time, I won't change my mind, Gabriel. I need to…"

"Yeah, you need to know her I know." Gabriel interrupted.

'I should've never made that bet. I mean I expected him to ask for money, or help with his bloodlust but I never expected him to make me join him at school'Gabriel thought. "But you spent all summer stalking this girl."

"I haven't been stalking her." Stefan defended.

"Oh come on, your totally channeling your inward Edward Cullen." Gabriel said with a smirk.

"Be careful little brother, you might start to sparkle." Gabriel said before Stefan elbowed him making him chuckle.

"Are sure Bella, I mean Elena is worth it? 145 years I've tried to set you up with girls, and they weren't good enough, but you choose the girl that looks like Katherine" Gabriel shook his head.

"You need to settle down, brother."

"This coming from the guy that has had sex with more than half of the women he knows." Stefan said looking at Gabriel incredulously.

"What?" Gabriel asked seeing the look "It's not my fault, I'm desirable by the female gender." he shrugged as Stefan scoffed "But seriously though, I think it's the hair." he said patting the hood.

"Why are you wearing that hood anyway?"

"Because I don't need questions ranging from "Do you dye your hair?" or "How much jell do you put in your hair?" Gabriel said playing with his voice "Those questions and do you wear contacts get on my nerves." Gabriel said.

"Why not cover them up?" Stefan asked.

"Um maybe because they are chick magnets. And if I'm going to be in this school you best believe that I'm going to make the most of it." Gabriel said.

"Awe it's not all that's cracked up to be." Stefan said.

"This coming from a guy who has graduated what? 75 times now." Gabriel said.

"Good point." Stefan said.

* * *

**Inside the school**

"Major lack of male real estate." Bonnie said as she and Elena walked to her locker.

"Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech." Bonnie said as a girl wearing an ugly shirt walked by.

"She looks like a hot…" turning to Elena "can I still say "tranny mess"?" she asked.

"No, that's over." Elena said leaning on the locker.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie said opening her locker as Elena looked back to Matt Donovan, staring at each other, Elena waves to Matt but he just ignores her and leaves. Sighing Elena turned back to Bonnie who had seen what happened.

"He hates me."

"That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."" Bonnie said as Caroline Forbes approached them.

"Elena. Oh, my god." she said as she hugs Elena, pulling away.

"How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you." she said before looking to Bonnie and asking.

"How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you." Elena assured.

"Really?" asked Caroline.

"Yes. Much better."

"Oh, you poor thing." Caroline said as she hugs her again.

"Ok, Caroline." Elena said.

"Oh! Ok, see you guys later?" Caroline said pulling back from the hug.

"Ok! Bye!" Elena said with a wave, before she turned to Bonnie who was smiling.

"No comment." she said as they walked away.

* * *

**Outside The High school**

"Don't take more than two in a six-hour window." Jeremy warned putting some pills in Vicki Donovan's hand who took them.

"Hey, Vicki," Tyler Lockwood called walking over. "I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads."

"Hey." Vicki said as she hugged Tyler.

"Hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back." Tyler said taking the cigarette that Jeremy was smoking.

"Pete Wentz, huh? How old school T.R.L. of you. Carson Daly fan?" Jeremy mocked causing Tyler to try to walk closer to him, but Vicki stopped him.

"Oh, Ty, be nice. That's Elena's little brother." Vicki said.

"I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass." Tyler said before he and Vicki kiss, while Jeremy looks away.

* * *

**Outside The School Office**

Bonnie and Elena were walking in the hallway when Bonnie stopped Elena as she looked at the two guys standing in the office.

"Hold up. Who are they?" Bonnie asked.

"All I see is back." Elena said looking as well.

"They're hot backs." Bonnie said.

* * *

**In the School Office**

"Both of your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts." the secretary asked.

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." Gabriel said compelling the secretary, she looks at him with glazed eyes before looking down at their records again.

"Well, you're right. So it is." she said.

* * *

**Outside The School Office**

"I'm sensing Seattle, and they both play the guitar, the one with the hood up lead while the other bass." Bonnie said causing Elena to giggle.

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena asked.

"Pretty much." Bonnie said with a nod.

"Jeremy, good batch, man." a voice was heard getting Elena's attention.

"I'll be right back." she said walking off.

"Please let one of them be hot." Bonnie whispered.

* * *

**Boys Bathroom**

Jeremy was taking eye drops when Elena entered the bathroom, as she walked by a boy came from the stall and jumped out of her way.

"Whoa! Pants down, chick!" he said walking out.

Elena grabs Jeremy's face, looking into his eyes to see if he's high.

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned." she said letting him go.

"No, I'm not." Jeremy lied.

"Where is it? Is it on you?" Elena asked trying to search Jeremy's pockets.

"Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?" Jeremy said struggling to get her off of him.

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool." Elena scoffed before continuing her search.

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" he asked.

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself." Elena said, Jeremy not wanting to hear what she had to say tried to leave but she stopped him.

"No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it?" she asked before she realized she was in the boys restroom.

"Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person." she said gently.

"I don't need this." Jeremy said before leaving.

* * *

**Outside The School Office**

Bonnie was still watching Gabriel and Stefan.

"Thank you." Stefan said while Gabriel just turned around, when Bonnie saw them she gasped, as they walked passed her, but she and Gabriel met eyes.

* * *

**Outside Boys Bathroom**

"Uh, pardon me." Stefan said as he bumped into Elena.

"Um... is this the men's room?" he asked seeing her just leave what read Boys Restroom.

"Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—it's a long story…" Elena sputtered before she tries to pass before Stefan makes way for her.

"Thank you." she said before walking pass.

"You know, I'm trying to decide either you did that on purpose, or if it really was an accident." Gabriel said as Stefan looked back to Elena.

"Shut up Gabriel." Stefan said.

"What? I'm just saying." Gabriel smirked taking his hood down, as his shoulder-length raven black hair with red highlights was seen. Immediately Gabriel felt eyes on him, looking around Gabriel saw all the girls looking at him with blushes although he couldn't tell with Bonnie. Looking back to Stefan with a smirk.

"See, what did I tell ya? it's the hair." he said causing Stefan to push him playfully as he laughed and went to his locker.

"Hello ladies." Gabriel greeted to Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline who were gazing at him intensely.

"Hi." they said together.

Gabriel was about to speak, when Caroline ran her hands through his hair.

"Um…" Gabriel said lost, as that was completely random Caroline realizing what she was doing squeaked.

"Sorry, it's just I've never seen anyone with your type of hair." she said.

"It's Ok, it's just that no one's ever actually ran their fingers through my hair within second of meeting me. Usually its questions about dye, or how much jell." Gabriel said

"But I didn't feel any jell in your hair." Caroline said

"Because there isn't any, my hair grows out like this, what you see is my natural hair color and style." Gabriel said opening his locker and placing some of the text books he had received from the office inside it. "I'm Gabriel by the way, Gabriel Salvatore." Gabriel introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bonnie Bennet. This is Elena Gilbert, and this is Caroline Forbes." Bonnie said introducing herself and her friends respectively.

"Please to meet you."

"Gabriel. Is that accent Dutch?" Elena asked.

"No, it is Romanian, my real father was from Romania, while my mother was an American." Gabriel lied.

"Real father?" Caroline asked.

"I was adopted, by my mother's best friend."

"I'm sorry." Caroline said. "My mind just seems to be confused today." Caroline muttered.

"It's ok." Gabriel assured "I've got use to the fact that I'm adopted."

* * *

**History Class**

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional Deep South. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." Mr. Tanner said before he continued talking.

As Elena and Stefan exchange looks. Gabriel saw the exchange, and saw Stefan continue to stare and sighed.

"You know, it would be easier if you took a picture." Gabriel whispered as Stefan looked ahead but kept gazing at Elena from the corner of his eye.

As Bonnie sent a text to Elena: One of the HAWT-ES. STARING U.

Elena looks at Stefan then back to the front with a smile.

* * *

**Later **

Gabriel was on the porch of a house knocking on the door, after a couple of moments the door opened and Sheila Bennet opened the door to see his smiling face.

Seeing the shock look on her face Gabriel said. "Hello Sheila."

"G-Gabriel. Oh my god!" Sheila said as she hugged Gabriel in happiness "I've missed you." she said

"I've missed you to." Gabriel said pulling away as he walked into the house and closed the door. They walked to the living room where Gabriel sat on the couch looking at the pictures. He noticed that the pictures of Sheila's daughter Abby were gone "She really did it." Gabriel said Sheila knowing what he was talking about nodded.

"Yeah, she abandoned her only daughter." Sheila said in sadness before Gabriel grabbed her hand "Bonnie's powers will manifest soon." Sheila said changing the subject.

"Yeah, and you'll have to give her this." Gabriel said unsealing a blue version of the Dracul's necklace.

"Where do you get these?" Sheila asked taking the necklace as it hummed along with hers.

"I make them, using my magic and Rinnegan." Gabriel said.

"Do you think, Bonnie will be able to learn how to use the paths?" Sheila asked.

"It's my hope that she would awaken her eyes, her blood is more potent than yours and you're a prodigy among prodigies. So I and the past Bennet witches have high hopes for her." Gabriel said with a smile.

Gabriel spent the rest of the day with Sheila, as they both caught up when the sound of the door opening was heard.

"Grams!" Bonnie's voice was heard.

"I'll see you later." Gabriel whispered before misting away, just as Bonnie walked in.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Gabriel was with Stefan, who was telling him about his trip to The Grill, as he was changing his shirt, when Zach Salvatore walked in with a newspaper getting their attention.

"You both promised." he said, Gabriel taking the newspaper turn to the first page with Stefan looking over his shoulder.

"This was an animal attack." Stefan said as they both looked to Zach.

"Don't give me that. I know the game. Tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You both said you had it under control." Zach said.

"And I do." Stefan said as Gabriel gave Zach the paper back.

"Stefan's on the Thumper diet Zach, I feed, heal, erase. The same routine since I've been in Mystic Falls. We haven't killed anyone." Gabriel tried to assure.

"Please, Uncle Stefan, Uncle Gabriel. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you guys being here, it's just going to stir things up."

"It's not our intention." Gabriel said.

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?" Zach questioned.

"We don't have to explain ourselves." Stefan said.

"I know that you both can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore." Zach said, shaking his head.

"Where do we belong?" Stefan asked.

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake." Zach said, throwing down the paper before leaving.

"What's wrong with this generation, no one have any respect for their elders." Gabriel said, shaking his head. "Don't think so hard on the attack Stefan, have a good night brother." That was all Gabriel said before going to his room. Stefan watched him leave before sighing and going to a closet, he opens the door where hundreds of journals dating back to 1864 were seen. He pulls out a journal with what looks to be a really old picture of Elena. The writing under the picture says Katherine 1864.

* * *

**History Class**

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr. Tanner said.

Bonnie looking up from her work said "Um . . . A lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Tanner said before asking Matt.

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt said getting a chuckle from everyone.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" he asked again.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Elena said after a couple of seconds with a confuse look on her face.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Tanner said.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Gabriel answered from behind his brother.

"That's correct. Mister...?" Tanner trailed off.

"Belmont-Salvatore." Gabriel answered.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" he asked.

"In name only." Gabriel answered.

"You wouldn't happen to know Michael Belmont, would you?" Tanner asked.

"Yes, He was my uncle on my father's side." Gabriel Responded.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Tanner said.

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." Stefan said before Gabriel could as everyone snickered quietly.

"Don't be an ass brother," Gabriel said with a smirk as Stefan looked back at him "No matter how much the douche deserves it, a smartass does not become you." he finished as Tanner continued to look at the both of them.

* * *

**Party in the Woods**

Gabriel and Stefan arrived at the party, and Stefan is listening for Elena.

"Just admit it, Elena."

"Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty. But what about Gabriel?" Elena asked.

"Talk about hot, you know he has that romance novel stare." Bonnie said Gabriel and Stefan share a smirk before Stefan walked off, just as Caroline walked up to Gabriel.

"Hey! You made it!"

"I did. Thanks for inviting me." Gabriel said with a smirk as Caroline smiled.

"Well, let's get you a drink." Caroline said.

"Sure." Gabriel said as Caroline grabs his hand and leads him away.

* * *

**With Bonnie and Elena still talking.**

"So where is he?" Bonnie asked talking about Stefan.

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." Elena said with a smile.

"Right, I forgot." Bonnie said before she closed her eyes. "Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." she said.

"Wait," Elena said as she picks up a beer bottle. "You need a crystal ball." she said as she gives her the bottle. Bonnie takes it and touches Elena's hand. Bonnie spaces out for a while, Gabriel who was walking with Caroline to grab a beer, sensed the spike in chakra from Bonnie and turned to her to see she was spaced out before she came back to her senses, and abruptly pulled her hand back. Narrowing his eyes Gabriel listened in.

"What?" Elena asked.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow." Bonnie said confused.

"What?" Elena asked shocked.

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk." she said confused. "It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it." she said shaking her head. "Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." she said walking away.

"You ok? Bonnie!" she called before she sighed and turned around to see that Stefan is behind her.

"Hi." Stefan greeted.

"Hi." Elena said a little awkwardly.

Stefan seeing the awkwardness asked. "I did it again, didn't it?"

"Yeah." Elena said with a smile as he face took on a small frown.

"I'm sorry. You're upset about something." Stefan said seeing the change of expression.

"Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's... You know what? Never mind. You're... Here." she stammered.

"I'm here." Stefan nodded.

* * *

**With Gabriel**

Gabriel was talking with Caroline, when she was pulled away from him he took another sip from his beer to see it was empty. Throwing the bottle away, Gabriel looked to see Bonnie walking to the cooler

Bonnie was confused as she went to get another beer, 'I'm not a witch. Grams is crazy. There is no such thing as magic.'Bonnie thought to herself, sighing she went to reach for a beer, when she saw it move pausing Bonnie watched as the beer shot out of the cooler into Gabriel's hand. Looking shocked, Bonnie watched as Gabriel smiled at her and put a finger to his lips in a Shh motion.

* * *

**Bridge by the Party**

"You know, you and your brother are kind of the talk of the town." Elena said as they walked.

"Are we?" Stefan asked.

"Mm-Hmm. Mysterious new guys, oh, yeah." Elena said with a giggle.

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twined in sadness." Stefan said.

"What makes you think that I'm sad?" Elena asked.

"Well, we did meet in a graveyard." Stefan said.

"Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room." she chuckled "You don't want to know, it's... it's not exactly party chit-chat." she said sadly.

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat."

"Last spring... My parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but... They didn't. So that's my story." Elena explained.

"You won't be sad forever, Elena." Stefan said after a moment of silence.

* * *

**With Gabriel**

Bonnie and Gabriel were walking in the woods "So you're telling me that you don't believe in magic." Gabriel asked.

"No," Bonnie said taking a sip of her beer.

"Well I don't blame you. I mean with all the supernatural crap that the media puts out." Gabriel said shaking his head.

"So can you show me something?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure, witches draw their power from nature. You can learn to control an element or all of them, the most common are" Gabriel turned to her and held out his hand "Water…" A stream of water surrounded them "Earth…" Rocks started to rise "Fire…" As orange flames appeared in his hands "Wind…" A ball of compressed wind was seen. "And my personal favorite is lightning." Gabriel said as a ball of lightning was in his hands Bonnie listened to the chirping sound it gave off as she had a look of awe on her face.

"Can you teach me?" she asked excitedly.

"Not until your grandmother does. It's tradition in witch families to have the Matriarch of the family teach first." Gabriel said getting a nod from Bonnie, Gabriel suddenly looked up when he sensed someone nearby.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, come one. I'll walk you back to the party." Gabriel said as they walked back Bonnie and him made light conversation, when they made it to the party, Gabriel was about to leave but Bonnie kissed his cheek. Looking at her, Gabriel smiled "See you tomorrow Bonnie." Gabriel said placing an illusion on her to forget about what he showed her in the forest for the time being.

As she waved and walked away Gabriel walked toward Stefan, and Elena. When Caroline appeared in front of him.

"Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you. If you want." Caroline said.

"I think you've had too much to drink." Gabriel said.

"Well, of course I have. So—"

"Caroline. You're very beautiful." Gabriel interrupted as Caroline smiled. "But I'm not going to have sex with you, when we only met two days ago." Gabriel said getting frown from Caroline, reaching forward and caressing her cheek Gabriel continued. "When the real Caroline, decides to show herself, maybe I might accept offer if you still want to. I'll see you later." Gabriel said as Caroline nodded to what he said before he walked to Stefan.

"Hey, what's up?" Stefan asked.

"Zach called, he needs help with something so I'm going to head back." Gabriel said before he gave Stefan his keys discreetly. "See you tomorrow Elena." Gabriel said with a smile.

"Bye." Elena said as Gabriel walked away, turning to Stefan she spoke. "You and Gabriel seem close."

"Yeah, he's always there for me, when our mother died he sacrificed a lot, since our fathers personality took a wrong turn." Stefan said getting a nod from Elena before, she look behind Stefan.

"God, you gotta be kidding me!" Elena said watching Jeremy stumble away.

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"My brother." she answered.

"The drunk one?"

"That would be the one. Excuse me." answered Elena as she hopped down from the banister she was sitting on, and followed Jeremy.

"Need some help?" Stefan asked.

"Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jeremy!" she called.

* * *

**Woods**

"Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" Elena asked.

"I don't want to hear it!" Jeremy said looking back.

"Yeah, well, too bad!" Elena retorted as Jeremy turned around only to trip over Vicki's body to see the blood from her neck.

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" Jeremy said looking back to Elena.

"Oh, my god!"

"No!" he said placing his hand on her neck, Vicki awoke gasping for breath.

* * *

**Party**

Jeremy was carrying Vicki to a table.

"Somebody help!" Elena screamed.

Matt who was drinking turned to see Vicki being set on the table.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" he shouted running over along with Bonnie, and Tyler.

"What happened to her?" Tyler asked.

"Bonnie, call an ambulance!" Matt screamed as Tyler turned and started pushing people away.

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" he shouted.

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena said as Stefan from the crowed look at the scene in surprise.

"Put this on her neck." Matt said "Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." he said before he looked up to see Stefan backing away and leaving in Gabriel's car.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan pulled into the drive way before he ran into the house.

"What's going on?" Zach asked Stefan from his office.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan said.

"Use the dagger, to summon Gabriel." Stefan said before running upstairs as he enters his bedroom. A crow appears, from the open window.

Looking to the crow, Stefan turned back to the balcony and said "Damon." Damon Salvatore was standing on the balcony with a smirk.

"Hello, brother." Damon greeted.

* * *

**With Gabriel **

Gabriel was at the cemetery in front of the angel statue he and his brothers made for his mother's tombstone. It took them a while to do it but it was worth it, as it had brought them closer. Placing a rose before the statue Gabriel smiled "I'll protect, Stefan, and Damon Mary. Promise of a lifetime." Gabriel whispered before he sensed himself being summoned vanishing in a mist of black and crimson he was gone.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**A Few Minutes Earlier **

"She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon asked as he stood in front of Stefan.

"She's not Katherine." Stefan said.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon asked.

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work." Stefan scoffed as he turned around to walk away.

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon asked hitting Stefan's shoulder to turn him around.

"Stop it." Stefan said only to be pushed.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena." Damon said slapping Stefan in the head.

"Stop it!" Stefan said pushing Damon away.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Damon yelled as Stefan turned away from him as he vamped out. "I can."

"I said stop!" Stefan yelled turning toward Damon, before he growled and tackled Damon out the window.

Landing in a crouch, Stefan saw Damon had vanished, before he sighed and looked up to his now broken window. "I was impressed." he heard, looking to his left, he saw Damon leaning on some bushes, "I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face grrr thing. It was good." he said chuckling.

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die." Stefan said walking over to Damon.

"That's a given." Damon said with a shrug.

"Not here. I won't allow it." Stefan replied.

"I take that as an invitation." Damon said.

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan asked.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Damon said.

"Just stay away from Elena." Stefan replied.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Present **

Appearing in the office Gabriel saw the dagger stabbed into the desk, looking to Zach Gabriel said. "What?"

"Damon is here." Zach said as Gabriel nodded as he had sensed him. "There was a crash and now Stefan and he are outside." Zach said.

"Ok, I'll handle it." Gabriel said before walking outside and around the house to see, Damon, holding Stefan by the neck with his vampire features shown. Narrowing his eyes Gabriel mist stepped and punched Damon in the jaw, sending him to the ground along with Stefan who was gasping for breath.

Damon looking up to see Gabriel smiled slightly.

"Hey, big brother." he said.

"Hey." Gabriel greeted with a smile before his face turned serious "You both will not be fighting on this property. This little feud is getting on my last nerve." Gabriel said as Damon and Stefan looked away from each other "You both better find common ground, because I sense that things are going to be happening that could end up with one of you dead and I don't feel like burying either of you." Gabriel said before walking away.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other before walking away in separate directions.

* * *

**Hospital**

Matt sat at his sister's bedside his mind racing, hoping she would wake up soon, he looked up towards his sister to see her eyes open. "Vicki...Hey, hey, it's ok. You're gonna be ok" said Matt as Vicki looked at him.

"Matt…" she whispered hoarsely.

"Don't try to talk ok. You're fine." Matt said gently.

"Vampire" Vicki said with a little strength in her voice as Matt looked at her confused.

* * *

**Gilbert House**

Elena was sitting in her room writing in her diary 'Dear diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be ok. I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was, create a life without the past, without the pain. But it's not that easy, the bad things stay with you, they follow you. You can't escape them as much as you want to. All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it.'

Elena felt someone looking at her, causing her to look outside of her window, to see Stefan standing there looking at her, closing her diary she made her way downstairs, and opened the door to see Stefan standing there.

"I know it's late. But, uh. . .I needed to know that you were ok." he said.

"You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be ok." Elena replied.

"What do you tell them?" Stefan asked.

"That I'll be fine." Elena said.

"Do you ever mean it?" Stefan asked.

"Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?" Elena asked, stepping back to let him in.

Stefan smiled and answered.

"Yes." before he walked inside.

* * *

**Finish**

**A/N: That's all Folks. The first chapter of the first Castlevania/Vampire Diaries Crossover ever. Please read and review. **

**Here is the translation form Romanian**

**(1) Void**

**(2) Chaos Gauntlets**

**(3) Shadow Whip**


	2. Chapter 1:Comet & FNB

Chapter 1: Night of the Comet/Friday Night Bites

* * *

**Hospital**

Jeremy stands outside Vicki's room.

"You can't be in here, hon. visiting hours don't start till 9:00." Said the nurse on duty.

"I just… how is she?" Jeremy asked with concern.

"She's lost a lot of blood." The nurse answered.

"Yeah, but she's gonna be OK, right?" Jeremy asked.

"She needs her rest. So you come back later. Come on." Said the nurse with sympathy.

* * *

**History Class**

Elena and Stefan look at each other while their teacher lectures.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Said Tanner.

Elena and Stefan drop their gazes. The bell rings.

* * *

**Outside The School**

Jeremy walked up to Tyler who was flirting with two girls, "Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she ok?" Jeremy asked.

"She's fine. Now get out of here." Tyler ordered.

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?" Jeremy asked in rapid session.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Tyler threatened.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? Cause I vote for right here and right now." Jeremy said before he pushed Tyler back.

"Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning." Tyler warned.

"No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you." Jeremy threatened before he walked off

"That was so honorable of you." A voice said to Jeremy, causing him to stop and turn toward the voice, and saw it was Gabriel.

"What do you want?" Jeremy asked rudely.

"Nothing, I just heard that you were a wannabe bad boy. I just had to see for myself." Gabriel said. "But I have to ask, have you ever been in a fight Jeremy?"

Jeremy remained silent. "Right I thought so." Gabriel said. "Sorry about your parents."

"Are you?" Jeremy asked "My dad hates your family because of your uncle Michael and hate you by association."

"Do you know why?" Gabriel asked

"My dad thought your uncle, and my mom, were sleeping together." Jeremy said

"And do you think your mom, would do something like that?" Gabriel asked even though she did seeing as he under the guise of Michael Belmont a persona he created to visit Mystic Falls and Miranda slept together on some occasions, and the only person who knows that is Jenna, seeing as she joined them, whenever she was in town.

"Of course not." Jeremy said

"My uncle would never sleep with a married woman. Lord knows he's had opportunities." Gabriel said "I know the pain, you're going through, and I know Vicki helps numb the hole in your heart, but you should be the boy Miranda and Grayson raised you to be. Think on this, if your parents never died, would they be proud of what you're doing."

"What am I doing?" Jeremy asked.

"Well let's see, you're supposed to be in class now, so you're ditching, you're hanging around Vicky, so I assume you're doing drugs and drinking, and based on what you just did there with Lockwood you're fucking her."

"What jealous?" Jeremy said not bothering to deny it.

"Jeremy, me and Vicki were each other's first, we had something special, it wasn't something that just happened out of some drug haze." Gabriel replied.

Angry, Jeremy swung at Gabriel, only for Gabriel to catch his fist, and twist his arm before he pushed Jeremy away into a wall.

"Vicki is my best friend I care about her, hell I managed to get her to slow down on the drinking and got her to stop doing drugs, but she's back on the me find out you're supplying here and I will break you." Gabriel said before he walked away making his way to the front of the school, where he saw Stefan, walking over to him, Gabriel sat beside him.

"Sup." Gabriel greeted

"All I wanted was to live a normal life?" Stefan asked

"You know how Damon is Stefan, he blames you, makes your life an eternity of misery in order to distract himself from his own sadness."

"What are we going to do?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing." Gabriel said.

"Nothing?" Stefan unsure how he knew that.

"Yeah, you and I both know that telling Damon not to do something is more dangerous than…" Gabriel said before he stopped talking

Not hearing Gabriel say anything he saw Gabriel looking down with a blank look in his eyes, confused Stefan looked around, and saw Matt, and Elena walking together, glancing back to Gabriel, Stefan figured he was listening in on their conversation.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." Matt said.

"That's good news." Elena said.

"Yeah." Matt said.

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" Elena asked.

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so… we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home." Matt said with a little bitterness in his voice.

Ignoring the bitterness in Matt's voice, Elena said. "Vicki's lucky that she's ok."

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers." Matt replied.

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" Elena asked.

"She said it was a vampire." Matt said, causing Stefan to look up, before he turned to Gabriel to see him gone. In his place was a note that said 'I have a plan'

* * *

**Mystic Falls Hospital**

Vicki Donovan was paranoid, she was attacked by a vampire she didn't know who to trust, and maybe she just needed to get some sleep.

"Hello, Vick." A voice said by the doorway, looking over she saw her best friend, they were only

"Gabriel." She said before she got out of bed, and walked over to him, and hugged him tightly "I've missed you." She said her voice muffled as she spoke into his shoulder

"I know, sorry for making you worry." Gabriel said before he pulled back and asked "Are you ok?"

"My neck is sore, but I'm ok." Vicki said before she sat down on her bed, with Gabriel beside the bed.

"So what attacked you?" Gabriel asked.

Vicki froze for a moment "You won't believe me." she said.

"Vicki, you're my best friend. I trust you." Gabriel replied assuredly while taking her hand in his

"It was a vampire." Vicki said looking into Gabriel's eyes to see if he would believe her, only to see his pupils shrink.

"A mountain lion, appeared from the darkness, and attacked you." Gabriel said compelling her. "Vampires, are fake, there is no way that they're real."

Dazed Vicki repeated what Gabriel said, before she asked. "So what have you been up too?"

For 30 minutes the two caught up before Gabriel sensed Stefan, and Matt arriving, and proceeded to say goodbye to Vicki.

Stefan walked down the hallway, in the shadows, before he was grabbed from behind, and in a blur he was on a rooftop away from the hospital, turning around he saw Gabriel standing there.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Gabriel replied.

"I have to make sure, Vicki doesn't talk." Stefan said.

"I already took care of it." Gabriel said.

"Did you?" Stefan said suspiciously.

"Vicki is my friend, and the last thing I want is for her to know about vampires. So I compelled her to think it was a mountain lion." Gabriel said before he looked at his watch "Best we get going, Stefan." Gabriel said before he sped off,

"Damn it." Stefan thought before he sped off as well before anyone could see him.

Elena was at the Salvatore Boarding house. She wanted to see where she and Stefan relationship stood. As she goes to the front door and knocks, the door opens and she enters. "Stefan?" she called walking inside, she saw Stefan's bag. She turned around when she heard a noise "Stefan?" she called again walking to the door when a crow flies into the house. Gasping Elena turns around and Damon is standing there.

"I... I'm sorry for barging in. The door was" turning she saw the door closed "...open." she muttered before turning back to Damon.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." he introduced.

"He didn't tell me he had another brother." Elena said.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." Damon said, motioning her further inside.

Elena walked into the living room and looked around in awe "Wow. This is your living room?" she asked.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." Damon said looking around as well "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." Damon said with a mental smirk.

"The last one?" Elena asked surprise.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend?" Damon asked seeing Elena's face said "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward ex's conversation yet."

"Nope." Elena sighed.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena said just as a shirtless Gabriel entered looking down at his phone.

"Yo, Damon have you seen my weighted wrist bands?" he asked entering the room, before he looked up to see Damon and Elena looking at him, although Elena had a blush on her face, from seeing him in his half naked glory, she also saw what seemed like runic symbols he had tattooed on the side of his chest "Sup, Elena." Gabriel greeted.

"H-hey Gabriel, um I came looking for Stefan." she explained.

"Oh he went out, he should be back soon." Gabriel said. "I see you met Damon." he said stepping closer.

Elena nodded "Yes, he seems to think every relationship is doomed to end." Elena said

"Yeah, all of his." Gabriel said with a smirk.

"Bite me." Damon said.

"Don't tempt me." Gabriel retorted. "But seriously don't listen to Mr. Jealousy over there, because with the way Stefan talks about you I would think he's sprung." Gabriel said with a smile.

Elena looked at Gabriel and Damon. "You act like you're the older brother." Elena said looking to Gabriel.

"Well I should be, I mean I'm more handsome, stronger, and smarter." Gabriel smirked.

"Dream on." Damon said as Elena looked at them bicker with a smile, as it reminded her how Jeremy and she used to acted around each other.

"Hello, Stefan." Damon said without looking at away from Gabriel, Elena turned to see Stefan.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan said staring at Damon.

"I know. I should have called, I just. . ." She started.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan?" Damon asked with a smirk as Gabriel sighed. "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But… I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Damon said while Gabriel watched as he sat on the couch.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you." Stefan said without looking away from Damon.

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon. See you later Gabriel." Elena said.

"Great meeting you, too, Elena."

"Bye." Gabriel said with a wave as Elena moves to leave, Stefan is blocking her way as he continued to stare at Damon.

"Stefan." she said Stefan remained unresponsive as Gabriel stood up and motioned for him to move. "Stefan?" she asked again as Stefan moves, and Elena leaves. When the door closes Damon spoke.

"Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk." he smirked. "You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess. Hospital." Damon said as Stefan walked into the living room.

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan said.

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right." Damon reminded as Gabriel shook his head.

"How long was Elena here?" Stefan asked.

"Here we go." Gabriel muttered.

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"You both are pathetic." Gabriel said walking out the room, going to his room Gabriel threw on a t-shirt, and grabbed his keys before jumping from his window, and walking to his car, to clear his head, as he started to crave blood.

* * *

**Next Day**

Elena and Bonnie are handing out pamphlets in the town square, "Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" Bonnie said before handing a pamphlet to some civilians before she turned to Elena. He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie asked.

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part." Elena said.

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." Bonnie said.

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway." Elena sighed as she continued to hand out pamphlets.

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie asked looking at Elena.

"I'm not ready, Bonnie." Elena sighed.

"Who is?" asked Bonnie.

"At least I put myself out there." Elena said.

"Is that what you're calling it?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked as they came to a stop.

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't." Bonnie answered Elena they turned around only to bump into Gabriel who looked at them with a smile.

"Hey." he greeted.

"H-hey," Bonnie said Gabriel and her gazed into each other eyes something that Elena saw and a smile grew on her face, before her gaze landed on Gabriel's chest and the question she been dying to ask since they first meet came to mind.

"Gabriel." Elena called.

"Yeah." Gabriel said taking his eyes off Bonnie.  
"Are those tattoos?" she asked pointing to his chest.  
"Heh… Yes, they're Nordic symbols for protection." Gabriel answered as he showed Bonnie and Elena looked closer before bringing their hands up to his chest and rubbing them, causing a chuckle to come from Gabriel.

"Are you chuckling?" Elena asked with a smile.

"S-shut up, you heard nothing." Gabriel said with a small blush. 'I really need to break out of that.' Gabriel thought.

"It's so cute." Bonnie said as they tried to rub his chest again but Gabriel dodged their attempt and backed away and they followed after him chuckling.

* * *

**Mystic Grill**

Jeremy was walking to the bathroom, when he saw Vicki.

"Vicki, what are you doing here?" He asked, although he was expecting to see her later, as they made a date to see the comet together.

"Fighting with Robert about my schedule. You'd think getting ripped up by a mountain lion would merit an extra sick day." Vicki said.

"Are you feeling ok?" Jeremy asked.

"I hurt." Vicki said with a small pout, while Tyler who was by the pool table watched them.

"Well, the doctor gave you something, right?" Jeremy asked.

"The kid stuff. Nothing with an "o" in it. I think they were on to me." Vicki said before they shared a laugh, and Jeremy reached into his pocket, and pulled out a bottle of pills.

"Here. Knock yourself out, literally." Jeremy said, but before Vicki could take the pills, a hand gripped Jeremy's wrist tightly and snatched the pills from his hand, Vicki, and Jeremy looked to see Gabriel glaring at them, while Vicki paled, letting go of Jeremy.

"Leave." Gabriel said coldly, compelling Jeremy to walk away.

"Gabriel I? Vicki started.

"Save it." Gabriel interrupted, causing her to look down "I know I've been gone for a while, and you may have used drugs again as a way to cope, but this is going to stop."

"I'm in pain, they would help me." Vicki said.

"Fine." Gabriel said after a moment before he gave her 1 pill. "The next time I see you doing drugs, I'll put you in rehab, you hear me?"

"Got you." Vicki said before she pecked Gabriel on the lips, and made to walk off but Gabriel grabbed her arm.

"I promised Jeremy that if he was supplying you, that I would hurt him." Gabriel said before he silently compelled Vicki.

"Hey Vick." A voice said before they turned to see Tyler. "How you feeling?"

"Like you care." Vicki said before she looked to Gabriel. "Talk to you later?"

"Definitely." Gabriel smiled before Vicki walked away.

"What are you looking at?" Tyler asked attempting to look threatening.

"Seriously, you want to intimidate me?" Gabriel asked before he got in Tyler's face. "I can kick your ass no problem. We both know it. See ya later, runt."

Tyler gritted his teeth while he glared at Gabriel's back as he walked out the Grill.

* * *

**Later**

Gabriel sat with Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena.

"So how is it that you refer to yourself as Belmont-Salvatore?" Caroline asked, she and Gabriel decided that they would be friends for now.

"Well, Belmont was my family name before my uncle Michael left and I was adopted by the Salvatores. I kept as it still carries weight in the Romanian Aristocracy and in other certain circles." Gabriel said before Jeremy walked over.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked.

Tyler who was walking by with Matt stopped and said. "You're her stalker. You tell us."

Jeremy said. "I can't find her."

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler replied.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked.

"Ask him." Tyler said.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked Tyler.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler said.

"She already did." Jeremy snarled. "Over and over and over again."

"Yeah, right." Tyler said.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked.

"There's no way." Tyler said.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy said glaring at Tyler getting Gabriel's attention.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Gabriel asked looking at Tyler along with Matt.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler said as Gabriel's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, let's see what Vicki thinks about this." Gabriel said before he got up.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"To find her." Gabriel said leaving the grill, as everyone got up, but Elena grabbed Jeremy before he could leave.

* * *

**Later**

Gabriel was walking outside looking for Vicki with his vamp hearing on full blast, before he heard. "What attacked you?"

'Damon, should've known.' Gabriel thought before he looked around, not seeing anyone he jumped up to a roof, before he traveled by rooftop to Damon's position. Landing undetected, Gabriel saw Vicki standing away from Damon, and Stefan.

"Look dude, it was a mountain lion, that attacked me." Vicki said.

Damon looked at her in surprise before he turned to Stefan. "What did you do?"

"Right idea, wrong brother." Gabriel said alerting them to his presence, as he stepped out of the shadows. "Come on, Vick."

Gabriel walked off with Vicki "Your brothers are weird, Gabe." She said to Gabriel.

"Yeah, they are." Gabriel said before he compelled Vicki to forget about whatever happened before he found her.

"So, what happened, with you and Tyler?" Gabriel asked.

* * *

**Later**

**Mystic Grill**

Gabriel sat with Caroline, and Bonnie, "Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" She said.

"Yeah." Bonnie said, while Gabriel took a swig of his scotch.

"Excuse me. Hi." Stefan said.

Bonnie, and the others looked up to him "Hi." Bonnie said.

"Um, have you guys seen Elena?" Stefan asked.

"I think she went home. I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her... "I said so"." Bonnie said writing down the information on a napkin.

"Thank you." Stefan said as Bonnie handed him the napkin, when their hands touched and a death like feeling rushed through Bonnie, before she pulled her hand back.

"You ok?" Stefan asked.

"What happened to you? That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me." Bonnie mislaid standing up while grabbing her things, "I'll see you tomorrow." She said kissing Gabriel's lips before she left.

Stefan watched her leave before he turned back to. Gabriel and Caroline "Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing." Caroline said as Gabriel gave Stefan a look.

"Ok, thanks again." Stefan said before he left.

Gabriel who was a little buzzed turned to Caroline "Guess I better get going to." he said.

"Ok, bye." Caroline said as she smiled at Gabriel as he got up from the table, getting a grin from him, before he left the Grill.

Jeremy walked into the Grill, and looked around for Vicki, seeing her leaning on a wall, he smiled before he made to go over to her, but stopped when he saw Tyler come over and the two hug, while kissing.

* * *

**Next Day**

Gabriel and Stefan were walking with Elena, after Bonnie had walked off when Stefan said good morning. "So Gabriel, what's your relationship with Caroline and Bonnie like?" Elena asked

"Well they're both beautiful, but I want to learn more about them before I get involved with them." Gabriel said with a shrug.

"I have a plan!" Elena said getting Gabriel's and Stefan's attention. "Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?" Stefan and Gabriel shared a glance.

"Yes." Stefan answered.

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. you two, me, and Bonnie. We will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guys you are. Mission accomplished." Elena said.

Matt and Tyler were watching them, as Matt was catching the football.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice." Matt said throwing the ball back.

"Let her know she made the wrong one." Tyler said dropping his backpack and catching the football before Matt could.

"What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty!" Matt said as Tyler threw the ball at Stefan, but before the ball could hit him, Gabriel looked over his shoulder and his arm shot out and he caught the ball. Stefan turned around to see Gabriel with the ball but Gabriel was looking at Tyler and Matt who were shocked.

Looking to Stefan. Gabriel tossed him the ball and motioned with his head to throw it back, when Stefan threw the ball, Tyler grunted as he caught the ball, Gabriel smirked as Elena laughed. As Tyler was kind of out of breath.

* * *

**Inside The School**

"That throw and catch was insane. I didn't know you guys played football."  
"We used to. It was a long time ago." Stefan said as Gabriel gained a nostalgic look for a moment.  
"So why don't you both try out for the team?" Elena asked.  
"Yeah, I don't think so." Stefan said.  
"A 2 hr. class history class is enough Mr. Tanner for me." Gabriel said with a shake of his head.  
"Good point" Elena said with a small chuckle as Gabriel walked away before she turned to Stefan. "So you don't like football?"

* * *

**In History's class **

Bonnie is writing numbers on her book. "8", "14", "22". Gabriel who was beside her raised an eyebrow as he saw it. "She has that stubbornness that seems to get passed down to each of my descendants, why won't she just go to Sheila and ask for help." Gabriel thought to himself.  
"World war II ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945." Mr. Tanner said.  
Elena leaned back toward Stefan as whispered. "Psst. FYI...Our team sucks. They could use you."  
"Can't. I'm a loner." Stefan whispered getting a snicker from Elena.  
"Miss Gilbert?" Tanner asked getting Elena's attention.  
"Hmm?"  
"Pearl Harbor?" said Tanner.  
"Um…" she tried to answer.  
"December 7, 1941." Stefan said.  
"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Tanner said as everyone chuckled.  
"Anytime." Stefan said.  
"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall." Tanner said.  
"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Stefan answered immediately.  
'Is this guy really about to argue with a vampire about History.' Gabriel thought to himself.  
"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act." Tanner said with a smirk.  
"Guess that answers that." Gabriel thought with a sigh.  
"1964." Stefan said.  
"John F. Kennedy assassination." Tanner said as his smirk lessened.  
"1963." Stefan said wiping off Tanner's smirk completely.  
"Martin Luther King." Tanner said stepping closer.  
"'68." Stefan said Tanners eyes narrowed slightly as he continued to walk forward.  
"Lincoln." he said Elena started to frown when she saw Tanner not stopping.  
"1865." Stefan said.  
"Roe vs. Wade." Tanner said.  
"1973." Stefan said.  
"Brown vs. Board." Tanner said Gabriel shook his head with a smirk.  
"1954." Stefan said.  
"The battle of Gettysburg." Tanner said now at Stefan's desk.  
"1863." Stefan said staring at Tanner.  
"Korean war."  
"1950 to 1953." Stefan said as a smirk came back to Tanner's face.  
"Ha! It ended in '52." he said turning around and walking to the front of the class feeling good about himself. Elena looked at him with a 'What is wrong with you' expression.  
"He's not a very reliable History teacher, is he?" Gabriel asked Bonnie who giggled.  
"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan said, Tanner turned back to him Stefan nodded.  
"Look it up, somebody. Quickly." as people flipped through their books one student used his phone.  
"It was 19... 53." the student said everyone clapped for Stefan, as Tanner frowned and stared at Stefan.

* * *

**In the Hallway**

"How did you know all of that?" Elena asked as she and Stefan walked out of the class.

"Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing." Stefan said.

The Football Field  
The team is practicing, as a student caught a ball thrown by Matt.

"Nice job! Nice job!" Matt yelled taking off his helmet before, he hi-fived a teammate.  
"Damn!" Tyler said.  
"Mr. Lockwood, is there anything you're good at? Cause it isn't history, and it sure as hell isn't defending the ball!" Tanner yelled as he moved onto the field.  
"Yes, coach." Tyler said.  
"Now do it again!" Tanner yelled going back to the sideline.  
Stefan is sitting in the bleachers, watching the football team practice. Gabriel walked up and sat beside him

"Brings back memories doesn't it." Gabriel said

"Yeah, when you taught Damon and he taught me how to play." Stefan said nostalgic.

"Join the team." Gabriel said suddenly.

"What, no I can't, I could hurt someone with my strength"

"What are you Clark Kent, this isn't Smallville Stefan, you came back and dragged me with you might I add because you wanted to have a life as normal as possible. Playing football is what normal humans do. Although a word of warning they haven't had the most success this year." Gabriel said.

"You really think I should?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, show them what I taught you. I mean, the only way for you to actually miss a ball, is if you did so on purpose." Gabriel said with a smirk.

"Fine." Stefan said standing up and leaving to speak with Tanner.

The cheerleaders are on the other side of the field warming up, when Elena shows up clearing her throat, Bonnie who was stretching looked up "Oh, my God! You're here!" she said pulling Elena into a hug.

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight." Elena explained stretching.

Bonnie who started stretching again asked. "I am?"

"Mm-hmm. You, me and Stefan." Elena said as Bonnie looked like she was going to say something. "You have to give him a chance."

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." Bonnie said trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there." Elena said.

"Fine. I'll go." Bonnie relented.

"Good. Besides Gabriel will be there." Elena said as Bonnie smiled at that fact.

Stefan is talking to Mr. Tanner about joining the football team. While Gabriel twirled a stake designed as a kunai, hidden under an illusion so it looked like a pen.

"Varsity trials were last spring, Mr. Salvatore." Tanner said.

"I wasn't here then, sir." Stefan said.

"And you're not here now, as far as I'm concerned." Tanner retorted.

'This guy really has me considering going back to human blood.' Stefan thought before sighing. "Mr. Tanner, I realize that you and I didn't get off to the best start, and I want to apologize for that. I've played football before. Wide receiver, mostly, and I'm pretty good." Stefan said Tanner looked him up and down.

"Well, I won't be asking you who won the super bowl in '71." Tanner said.

"'71 was the... Sorry. I... I understand that, sir." Stefan said when Tanner looked at him.

"Just to see you get knocked on your ass. Borrow some gear. Go! Before I change my mind. Let's run it again!" Tanner shouted.

"First my girlfriend, now my team?" Matt said to Tyler.

"Dude, this is an opportunity. Football's a contact sport. Sometimes people get hurt. Whoo! Ha ha!" Tyler said putting back on his helmet.

At the cheerleader's practice, the cheerleaders were still waiting for Caroline to show up "Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked as she and Elena sat on the grass.

"I don't know. It's not like her." Elena said.

"I'll try her again." Bonnie said getting out her phone.

Caroline arrives in Damon's 1996 Chevy Camaro Convertible. "Uh…" Elena pointed.

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie said looking back.

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Elena said as she and Bonnie got up.

"Salvatore, as in Gabriel &amp; Stefan?!" Bonnie asked, Caroline getting out the car after kissing Damon walked up to them.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." Caroline said, Elena looked at Damon who was staring at her, before he drove off. Caroline was now in front of the squad. "Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." she said as the squad did their routine, Elena who hasn't done this in a while messed up. "Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today?" Caroline said Elena sighed and went to the back. "Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." Caroline instructed as Elena looked off to the side to see Stefan running onto the field in football practice gear.

* * *

**The Football Field**

"Blue lady! Blue lady! Set, hut! Go!" Matt said Stefan takes off jukes Tyler and catches the ball.

"Come on, Tyler, cover it!" a player yelled.

"Again!" Tanner shouted.

"Line it up!" Matt yelled after he and Stefan watched each other.

As Stefan keeps doing a great job on the football field. Elena watches him, along with a laughing Gabriel who was recording his brother humiliating Tyler with his Dojutsu.

Matt and Tyler were looking at Stefan well Tyler was glaring "I hate to say it, but he's got skills." Matt said as Stefan listened in on their conversation.

"I think he needs a buddy pass." Tyler replied.

"Really?" Matt asked.

"You don't get to walk on the field and act like you own the place after 5 minutes. Just hang one up there and I'll take care of the rest." Tyler said putting on his helmet.

"Do it again!"

"All right, let's huddle up. Set, hut!" Matt said running Matt threw the ball high so that Stefan had to jump to get it, when Tyler hits Stefan hard, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh! Whoo! Welcome to the team, buddy." Tyler said before walking away.

"You gonna live, Salvatore?" Tanner said.

"Yeah." answered Stefan sitting up.

"Walk it off, son." Tanner said as Matt came over and extended his hand.

"Hey. That was my bad." Matt said taking his hand Stefan replied "It's all right."

"Yeah." Matt nodded before running away to the team.

"All right." Tanner called as Stefan took off his glove and his pinky was broken snapping it back into place.

Stefan then looked up to Gabriel who nodded with a smirk obviously proud of what Stefan was doing nodding back Stefan ran to the huddle.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Gabriel walked through the doorway of the basement to see Damon trying to get into the deep freezer. "What are you doing?" Gabriel asked.

"Trying to get into this damn freezer." Damon said using his vampire strength but it wouldn't budge.

"Move, I got it." Gabriel said. "I placed a seal on it, the last thing we need is someone coming in here and finding it so." Damon watched as Gabriel bit his thumb and smeared the blood on the seal that was on the top and watched as it glowed before a popping sound was heard and the Gabriel opened the lid, Gabriel then pulled out one of the many blood bags inside.

"You not worried about the Hospital reporting all of this blood stolen?" Damon asked.

"They can report it if they want to, but you see the beauty of being able to teleport is that you can go out of state and the country to get what you want." Gabriel said before he touched a seal on the bag and took a sip. "Aah, 98.6" Gabriel said before walking out.

"Showoff." Damon muttered before he took out a blood bag and closed the lib.

* * *

**Gilbert House**

Elena and Bonnie are preparing dinner in the kitchen. Elena was walking over to the counter while Bonnie spoke "You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." she said Elena thinking about what she was talking about chuckled.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." she said.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie asked as they started unpacking the food

"Maybe we should play the lottery." Answered Elena before she asked. "Have you talked to your Grams?"

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't want to be a witch." Elena said as she pours the to-go food into a bowl.

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Bonnie said with a shake of her head.

"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Elena asked looking around.

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie said suddenly, Elena looked at Bonnie before she opened the drawer and pulled out the serving spoons.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie retorted before the doorbell rang.

"Ok, they're here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." Elena said with a smile before she went to answer the door.

"Birthday candles." Bonnie said to herself before she opens the drawer and birthday candles are there, she sighed and shook her head.

* * *

**Later**  
**The Dining Room**

Elena, Stefan, Gabriel and Bonnie are eating together, they sat in awkward silence.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked after everyone made eye contact but didn't say anything.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan said while Gabriel gave a snort.

"Bonnie, you should have seen them today. Tyler threw a ball right at Stefan, and…" Elena started.

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie interrupted before the silence came back.

"Why don't you tell them about your family?" Elena asked.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie said.

"No, about the witches." Elena said Stefan turned to Elena in silent surprise before he and Gabriel shared a glance "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena said.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie disagreed.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan said.

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie said with a nod.

"Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah." answered Bonnie.

"I would say that's pretty cool, wouldn't you say Stefan." Gabriel said as Stefan gave a nod.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked looking between the two.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Gabriel said.

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie said proud before the doorbell rang again.

"Um Elena where's the restroom?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh, upstairs, last door on the left." Elena said getting a nod from Gabriel.  
"Thanks." Gabriel said as he walked out the doorbell rang again.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena said getting up Elena and the others walked to the door, when Elena opened the door they saw Caroline and Damon are outside.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline said holding a red velvet cake.

"Oh." Elena said as Caroline gave her the cake as she walked in.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon said.

"What are you doing here?" asked Stefan.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon smirked.

"Oh, yeah, you can…" Elena started before Stefan interrupted.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

"Get in here." Caroline said.

"We're just... finishing up." Stefan said trying to get Damon to leave.

"It's fine. Just come on in." Elena said to Damon who walked in and looked around.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." Damon said looking back at her and Stefan.

"Thank you." Elena said

* * *

**The Living Room.**

Everyone had moved to the living room Gabriel had joined them and was seated on the arm of the chair Bonnie was sitting on "I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline said before taking a sip of her juice.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon said,

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline said.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie said.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline said.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Doman spoke.

"Oh, it's just because her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline said sheepishly after realizing she said that out loud.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, my brothers and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon said.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan said.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." Damon said with a smirk.

"Don't be an ass Damon." Gabriel said with a glare.

"Sorry." Damon apologized.

"Sigh, I need a drink." Gabriel thought pinching the bridge of his nose.

Mystic Grill

Tyler walked up from behind Vicki and grabbed her ass, causing her to turn to him.

"Don't do that. Not while I'm working." she said Matt was playing pool and saw the exchange and turned to see Jeremy was watching as well "I'll see you later." Tyler said walking away.

Matt walked over to Jeremy, with the pool stick. "She's my sister and I love her, but sometimes she can really make you work for it." Matt said.

"I find it pretty easy." Jeremy retorted before he walked away, Tyler seeing him coming runs into him causing both of them to grunt. Jeremy looked to Vicki before he turned back to Tyler. "All right, I get it. Hit me to impress her. That's…" as Jeremy spoke Vicki turned to watch what was happening "That's real nice."

Tyler looked to Vicki then back to Jeremy. "I don't need to impress her. I already won." Tyler said before Jeremy pushed him "Now you're dead." Tyler said advancing.  
"Am I? Cause it seems like I'm standing here waiting for you to man up." Jeremy taunted.  
"Ty, don't!" Matt said holding back Tyler who was trying to get to Jeremy.  
"The next time I see you, Gilbert…" Tyler threatened pointing at Jeremy.  
"No, next time I see you." Jeremy retorted picking up his jacket and leaving.  
Matt turned to Vicki as Tyler walked away. "What are you doing', Vick?" he asked.

* * *

**Gilbert House, Kitchen**

"One more." Damon said walking in with a glass.  
"Oh, thank you." Elena said, Damon hands Elena the glass, but drops it and quickly catches it. "Nice save." she complimented with a chuckle.  
"I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, something Gabriel seemed to only be able to do."  
"Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?" Elena asked putting dishes in the dish washer.  
"Mm-hmm." Damon said helping her.  
"How did she die?"  
"In a fire. Tragic fire." Damon answered.  
"Recently?" Elena asked.  
"It seems like it was yesterday." Damon said.  
"What was she like?"  
"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." Damon explained.  
"So which one of you dated her first?" Elena asked.  
"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. I'd quit cheerleading if I were you." Damon said.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable." Damon said smiling.  
"You saw that?" Elena asked with a sigh.  
"Am I wrong?" Damon asked.  
"I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." Elena explained folding napkins at the counter.  
"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da." Damon said sitting at the counter.  
"Some things could matter again." Elena said.  
"Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me." Damon said.  
"I'm sorry." Elena said getting Damon's attention. "About Katherine. You lost her, too." Elena said Damon was shocked into silence.  
"Hey. Need some help?" Bonnie asked walking in.  
"Sure, why not?" Damon said.

* * *

**Elena's living room**

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox." Caroline said to Stefan.  
"That's a really nice scarf." Stefan said.  
"Mm. Thank you, it's new." Caroline said.  
"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?" Gabriel asked.  
"Oh, I can't." Caroline said.  
"Why not? You ok?" Gabriel asked.  
"Um... All I know is that I can't take it off." Caroline said confused as Gabriel discreetly activated his Dojutsu to see the bite marks hidden underneath the scarf, and he had to repress a growl.  
"What are you kids talking about?" Damon said walking into the room.  
"We were just commenting on her scarf." Stefan said.  
"Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon asked.  
"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline said as Gabriel and Stefan smiled.  
"For me?" Damon asked a little annoyed.  
"Hmm... I don't think so." Caroline said.  
"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." Damon said compelling her.  
"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen." Caroline said getting up.  
"Great." Damon replied as Caroline leaves, Gabriel making sure she was gone grabbed Damon by his neck and brought him to his face.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Gabriel growled as his eyes were glowing.  
"What are you talking about?" Damon managed to wheeze out.  
"You're using the Sheriffs daughter as a food source and you're not healing her." Gabriel said as his grip tightened "She is a member of the Forbes family meaning her mother knows about vampires."  
"I'm handling it." Damon said.  
"You better, because if I find out that we got discovered because of your stupidity, I'll lock you in a well full of Vervain, till your 500th birthday. Do you understand?" Gabriel said.  
"Y-Yes." Damon said with fear in his eyes.  
"Good." Gabriel said letting him go, as Damon gasped for breath.

* * *

**Next Day**

**The Football Game**

Gabriel was walking to Bonnie "Look at you all in uniform." Gabriel said with a smile.  
"You could be in uniform to, all you have to do is join the team before next game." Bonnie said.  
"Nope, ain't happening, I'll just stick to cheering for my brother, and watching you be all cute." Gabriel smiled before Caroline came out of nowhere.  
"Hey!" she greeted getting a hello from Gabriel.

"I'll see you both later." Gabriel said seeing Stefan.  
Gabriel ran to catch up to Stefan, when he caught up he put his arm around his shoulder, "You ready to do the Salvatore name proud?" Gabriel asked.

"Heh yeah, I'll admit, I'm a little excited to be doing this." Stefan said with a smile.

"You should be, you deserve it, with all the shit Damon has been giving you." Gabriel said. "But listen, you know that he'll be here, and I want you to ignore him. He may act like he doesn't care but he does, he's just using his humanity switch to act out." Gabriel said getting a nod from Stefan.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Stefan said giving Gabriel a brotherly hug before he walked off to the team.

It's night now. People are tailgating and cheering for the team, Gabriel along with Elena were in the crowd while Bonnie and Caroline were cheering "Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" Mr. Tanner said getting boos from the crowd. "But that is about to change." the crowd started cheering. "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" M. Tanner said as everyone cheered Tyler upset looked to Matt.

"This blows. He can't start the guy. He just got here." he said before leaving.

"That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry." Tanner continued to hype the crowd up.

* * *

**With Tyler**

After walking out of the crowd Tyler saw Vicki, walking up to her Tyler Vicki greeted "Hey, babe. What's wrong?" she said

"Nothing." Tyler replied before he saw Jeremy drunk in the back of a truck "Is that Jeremy?" he asked

Vicki looked over before her eyes widen and she tried to hold Tyler back "Wait, no! Ty! No." she said

"Oh, what do you care?" Tyler retorted as Jeremy got off the truck "Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done." Tyler taunted causing Jeremy to punch him, Tyler recovering rushed Jeremy and pushed him into the truck causing one of the bottles to fall and brake, as the two continued to fight the Gabriel and Stefan along with the crowd went to see what was happening.

"Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" Vicki was shouting Gabriel had ran forward when he saw Jeremy wasn't really defending himself, and grabbed Tyler's wrist

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Gabriel shouted pulling Tyler to his feet effortlessly, Tyler narrowing his eyes punched Gabriel in the stomach, and Gabriel looked down before looking back to Tyler who now had a scared look on his face. Gabriel looked over Tyler's shoulder to see Jeremy getting to his feet with a piece of the broken glass bottle. Tyler choose this moment to swing for Gabriel's face only for Gabriel to punch him in the chest knocking all the air out of him whispering so only Tyler could hear. "This is for what you did to Vicki, you son of a bitch." As Tyler crumpled to the ground Jeremy with the bottle already in mid swing found his wrist caught by Gabriel, but the glass cut a vein in Gabriel's wrist causing blood to flow. Tyler stood up to see Gabriel with his back turn rushed him, Gabriel sensing it happened after throwing the glass in Jeremy's hand away and grabbed Tyler's arm with his back still turned to him, he turned around and put Tyler in a choke hold. Everyone watched Tyler struggle before he started to fade into unconsciousness, when Gabriel let him go he was coughing on the ground.

"What the hell, Jeremy?" Elena said after filing away the fact she basically saw Gabriel react to a blow he shouldn't have seen coming without looking, and he showed speed she didn't know was possible when he put Tyler in the choke-hold. "Put your head up, you're bleeding."

"I'm fine!" Jeremy said shrugging off Elena's hand that was on his head.

"Yeah, you smell fine." Elena retorted.

"Just stop, ok?" Jeremy said walking away.

"Come on, man. Come on." Matt said pushing Tyler away as Tyler tried to get to Gabriel.

Elena turned to see Gabriel looking at the blood on his wrist "Oh, my God, your wrist." Elena walked forward and grabbed it and looked at it, she watched in shock as the flesh started mending together with steam appearing before Gabriel took his wrist back

"I'll be ok, I'm going to wrap it up. It's almost kick-off time, all right? You go with Stefan and I'll see you later." Gabriel said taking back his limb before Elena could see it heal completely, although he knew she saw it start, as he walked away Gabriel and Stefan caught eyes before Gabriel shook his head with a sigh and walked off.

* * *

**Cheerleaders**

"Hey, Tiki, it's all wobbly. Can you stand straight, please? Could someone please help Tiki?" Caroline said walking over, Bonnie was watching as Elena arrived.  
"Hey! Where you been?" Bonnie asked.  
"Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no-joke response?" Elena asked.  
"Of course. What is it?" Bonnie asked.  
"The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction…" Elena trailed off.  
"You know what, forget I said that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over." Bonnie said with a smile.  
"No, Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something, Or…"  
"It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about... 8, 14, 22." Bonnie said.  
"Yeah?" Elena pressed.  
"When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it…" Bonnie paused.  
"And what?" Elena asked.  
"It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like." Bonnie said.  
"What does that mean, does it have something with Gabriel." Elena thought.

* * *

**Finished**

**A/N: Here it is Chapter 1 of Castlevania Diaries. Sorry it took so long. As always Read &amp; Review. **


	3. Chapter 2: Family Ties

Chapter 2: Family Ties

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Zach walked into the living room to see Damon looking through Stefan's homework.

"I didn't know you were here." he said.

"Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me. I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood. Actually, no. I didn't get that either." Damon said as Zach looked around. "Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Why are you here, Damon?" Zach asked.

"To spend time with you, Zach. Family's important." Damon replied.

"I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?" Zach said feeling bold before Damon got up and sped up to him before grabbing him by the neck.

"You are in no position to question me." Damon said.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Zach wheezed as he choked.

"This is not upset, Zach." Damon said before Gabriel appeared and broke Damon's wrist causing Zach to drop down to a knee and massage his neck.

"I've been looking for you Damon." Gabriel said, Damon looked up at him. "Let's go for a drive hmm." Gabriel said walking to the door, Damon sighed and snapped his wrist back into place before following Gabriel.

* * *

**Gabriel's Car**

"Where we going?" Damon asked as he got into the passenger side of Gabriel's car.

"To get me a date." Gabriel said before he zoomed out of the driveway his engine roaring as he drove off. "So what's the real reason you're here Damon?" Gabriel asked as he turned a corner.

"What I can't visit my family." Damon said.

"The last time you visited family, you killed Joseph, although I can't blame you for that." Gabriel replied.

"…" Damon didn't respond.

"This wouldn't have to do with the tomb of vampires underneath Fell's Church would it?" Gabriel asked turning back to watch the road.

Damon's eyes widen and he turned to Gabriel. "H-how…"

"Emily is my descendant Damon, of course she would tell me about the spell." Gabriel said as he stopped at a red light. "Tell me you're not trying to open the tomb." Gabriel said.

"Yes I am, I'm going to get Katherine and disappear." Damon said.

"145 years and you're still sprung on her. Let her go Damon." Gabriel said driving again.

"No, I love her brother." Damon said with a shake of his head.

"And your love for her, is why you hate Stefan." Gabriel said. "What is the term that the humans use 'Bros before Hoes' seems to be appropriate." Gabriel said.

"Katherine isn't a hoe." Damon growled getting Gabriel's attention.

"But she played you." Gabriel said seeing Damon about to say something he continued. "She played you and Stefan like puppets on a sting, don't bother to deny it. The both of you were seeing with the same woman, one of you should've backed off, and that should've been you." Gabriel said.

"Me! Why should I had to back off?" Damon shouted.

"Well let's see, Stefan met her first, when Stefan escorted her to the ball that was your time to let your little brother be with the woman." Gabriel said.

"Tch, she didn't want him, since she was with me the same night!" Damon retorted.

"Only because you snuck into her room, after eavesdropping on Stefan's confession to her. You know as well as I do, there was no one before Katherine to Stefan, and yet you blame him because she turned him." Gabriel said looking at Damon again. "Stefan didn't force you to love Katherine, you chose that on your own." Gabriel said pulling up to Sheila's house, where Bonnie was visiting at the moment. "Stay here, the last thing I need is for Sheila to set you on fire." Gabriel said before he got out of the car.

Damon watched Gabriel walk up to the door, as he contemplated what Gabriel said, he knew Gabriel was right with everything but he didn't want to admit it. Sighing Damon watched as Gabriel came back with a smile.

"You're taking Bonnie to the Founder's Ball?" Damon asked.

"Yup and please don't start with Stefan the last thing I need to be doing is making sure you and Stefan stay out of a fight on a date." Gabriel said. "Also don't attack or feed on anyone either."

"Why not?" Damon asked

"Hello, Founder's Ball, which is held at the Lockwood Mansion, pretty sure that someone's drink will be spiked with Vervain." Gabriel said.

"Ahh, you worry too much brother, I made sure Vervain would never grow here anymore." Damon said with a smirk.

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you. Whatever happens tonight is between you and Stefan. If one of you guys are thrown in the cellar, don't look to me for help." Gabriel said turning a corner.

"Don't worry I won't." Damon smirked.

"I'll hold you to it." Gabriel said with a smirk of his own. 'That arrogance is going to be his downfall.'Gabriel thought "You know what I'm hungry, let's go get someone to eat." Gabriel said making a U-turn before he turned on the CD player to AC/DC's Highway to Hell, bobbing his head to the music Gabriel sped down the road.

* * *

**1 hour later **

**Gilbert House**

The doorbell rings, Jeremy came down the stairs and answers the door, when he sees its Tyler he tries to close it but Tyler pushes it back open. "I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff." Tyler said as Elena came from the kitchen with the box.

"Right here. Please be careful." Elena said handing the box carefully to Tyler.

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Jeremy said from the door.

"Hey! Not now, ok, guys? Please?" Elena said looking between them.

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk." Tyler said.

"I got your punk." Jeremy retorted.

"Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight." Elena said before things could escalate before she walked away. Jeremy was about to close the door when Tyler called out.

"Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?" Tyler asked.

"Not even if you meant it." Jeremy said closing the door.

Elena walked into the kitchen to see Bonnie at the table looking in a purse "Delicate Flower vs. Naughty Vixen." Bonnie said looking at two bottles of nail polish.

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena asked.

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-Ish." Bonnie said.

"I am...Ish. Tonight's going to be a good night, for the both of us. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door." Elena said.

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, out with it." Elena said.

"Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story." Bonnie told Elena.

"Uh-Huh."

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" Bonnie asked.

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues." Elena answered.

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon." Bonnie said.

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's." Elena defended.

"I just wanted you to know." Bonnie shrugged.

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business." Elena said.

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business." Bonnie said using the nail polish.

"Stefan is none of those things." Elena said.

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie asked Elena sighed.

* * *

**1hr**** La****ter**

Elena and Bonnie were doing their hair and makeup, before Elena's phone started ringing going to her room she answered it.

"Hello? Hi, Mrs. Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye." she said on the phone before she hung up sighing she walked towards Jeremy's room.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked as Elena goes into Jeremy's room and smacks his headphones off.

"Ahh! God, what now?" Jeremy asked looking up at her as he took the headphones off his head.

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" she asked.

"What watch?" Jeremy asked.

"The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it." Elena said.

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it." Jeremy said.

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?" Elena asked.

"Screw you." Jeremy said getting up and reaching behind a speaker and pulls out the pocket watch. "I would never sell this, ok?"

"Then why did you take it?" Elena asked as Jeremy held up the watch.

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" Jeremy explained handing it to Elena.

"And he was going to give it to you." she said.

"Yeah." Jeremy said sitting back in his chair.

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want me to do?" Elena asked.

"Just take it and get out." Jeremy said putting on his earphones.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

"It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud." Damon said fixing the collar.

"Yes, being a 150 year old teenager has been the height of my happiness." Stefan said.

"You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate." Damon said walking over to the table as Gabriel came in wearing a suit, with a blood red shirt, and poured himself some scotch.

"You idiots reliving the past, or are you getting ready?" Gabriel said taking a drink, before he looked at it then to Stefan and sighed. "Warning to both of you. If I have to put my date on pause because you both get into a fight I'll beat both of your asses, till I get tired just like when you were humans." Gabriel said with a smile as his brothers shivered at hearing that. "See ya." as Gabriel sped downstairs he was about to open the door when Zach stopped him.

"Uncle Gabriel, we need to talk." he said.

"Look, if it has anything to do with the fact that there is Vervain in the scotch upstairs, I don't want to know." Gabriel said before turning to Zach "What are you doing Zach?" Gabriel asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't you want a wife, and kids? You don't have to stay here, you can pack up, leave, and start your own family." Gabriel said.

"I want to, it's just I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something was to happen to them." Zach said.

"You mean, if Damon killed them." Gabriel said, Zach looked away and nodded. Gabriel sighed and placed his hand on Zach's shoulder. "Just think about it Zach alright." Gabriel said when Zach nodded Gabriel left.

* * *

**Lockwood Mansion**

**The Founder's Party**

Tyler and his parents were greeting their guest, when Tyler looked in the crowd and saw Vicki in the back, looking to his parents Tyler walked off. "Hi." Vicki greeted when Tyler reached her as they kissed.

"Hey, uh, let's go this way." Tyler said taking her hand pulling her along.

Vicki confused asked. "Why?"

"Line's too long. We can go around back. Come on, party's in the back." Tyler said as he dragged her towards the back, when Vicki looked to the house she and Carol Lockwood met eyes.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

"That was his favorite scotch. I'm sorry, I thought it would work." Zach said as Stefan came down the stairs.

"I wasn't counting on it." Stefan told him.

"You knew it would fail?" Zach asked in slight surprise.

"Did what I wanted. It lowered his guard. He won't expect me to try again so soon." Stefan explained as Zach held up a vial with Vervain in it.

"I doubled what I put in the scotch." Zach said handing Stefan the vial.

* * *

**Lockwood Mansion**

"Bonnie, you look so beautiful." Carol said as she and Bonnie hugged each other.

"Thank you Mrs. Lockwood, this is my date Gabriel." Bonnie introduced as Carol looked at Gabriel in surprise, as she took in his appearance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gabriel, please come in and have a good time." Carol said as Gabriel stepped and gave a foxy smirk.

"Thank you Mrs. Lockwood." Gabriel said as he and Bonnie walked off with Carol looking back at Gabriel.

"_He has grown handsome just like Victor, if only I was younger." _Carol thought fanning herself lightly before she saw Caroline, and someone she never seen before "Caroline! You look smashing." she said as they hugged while Damon waited to be invited in.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood. This is my boyfriend Damon." Caroline said introducing Carol to Damon.

"Oh, well, come on in." Carol said with a smile.

"Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while." Damon said stepping into the house.

"Well, enjoy." Carol said walking off.

"Let's get a drink." Damon said extending his arm to Caroline who took it as they started to walk in, Caroline saw her mother Sheriff Elizabeth 'Liz' Forbes.

"Wait here." Caroline told Damon as she went to talk to her mother, Damon walked away.

"Really, you couldn't even change out of the badge for this?" Caroline asked.

"I'm working, honey." Liz said as she looked at Damon who was walking away. "Who's the date you just tried to sneak past me?" Liz asked.

"Just some guy." Caroline said with a shrug.

"He's a little old for you, don't you think?" Liz asked.

"Oh, 'cause otherwise you'd approve. Yeah, I doubt that." Caroline retorted.

Elena, and Stefan arrived. "Hi, Mayor Lockwood" Elena greeted.

"Hey. Hey, guys, come on in." Richard Lockwood said walking by.

"Thank you." Stefan said with a nod.

"Have fun." Richard called back continuing on his way.

"Where's your dad?" Liz asked Caroline.

"Memphis." Caroline answered about to start walking away.

"Good." Liz said lowly before Caroline looked back.

"With Steven." Caroline said leaving.

Stefan was with Elena walking around when he kisses Elena on the cheek, Damon was watching them, looking slightly jealous. When Gabriel slapped him in the head.

"None of that." Gabriel said with a glass of champagne.

"None of what?" Damon asked rubbing his head a little as it stung.

"That jealous look. You brought Caroline, have fun, take a night off and pretend like you don't have a crush on your little brothers girl." Gabriel said walking away back to Bonnie.

It was night now and the Founder's Ball was in full swing, Gabriel and Bonnie were talking to each other and laughing, while they danced. Elena was looking at her parent's wedding rings, when Stefan came up behind her.

"Your parents?" Stefan asked.

"There's a lot of history here." Elena said walking away from the rings.

Jenna was walking around and she took a glass of wine from a butler. As she continued to walk away she was called.

"Jenna." Turning around she saw Logan Fell.

Sighing Jenna greeted. "Hello Logan."

"It's good to see you." Logan said walking forward, moving to kiss her but she leaned away from him.

"I thought I might see you here." Jenna said standing back up.

"You knew it." Logan said.

"I dreaded." Jenna retorted.

"But were secretly hoping." Logan returned with a small nod.

"And now that I have…" She trailed turning around to leave but Logan grabbed her arm.

"Whoa, hey, not so fast. I know you. You have a lot more insults in you, I can tell." Logan said.

"Your hairline's receding."

"No, it's not. You want to have lunch?" Logan asked.

"Nope." Jenna said immediately.

"You haven't changed a bit." Logan said with a smirk.

"Oh, yes, I have. I'm meaner now." Jenna said before she walked away with a sigh.

* * *

**Backyard**

Vicki and Tyler on a bench, away from the party. "So you want to dance?" Vicki asked hopefully, so that Tyler can actually start acting like this was the date she was hoping for.

"Me dancing? Not pretty." Tyler denied getting a frown from Vicki.

"Maybe you could show me around. I mean, this place is amazing." Vicki tried again.

"Yeah, if you like living in a museum." Tyler said with a shrug as Vicki's frown deepened.

"Maybe I should just strip naked and give Pastor Bill a lap dance." Vicki said angry Tyler looked at her in surprise. "I mean, that's why we're hiding in a corner all night, isn't it? You're scared of how I'm going to act? You afraid of what your parents are going to think about your date from the wrong side of the tracks?" Vicki asked.

"I don't care about what they think." Tyler lied as he tried to get her to calm down.

"Great. Let's go say hi." Vicki said grabbing Tyler's hand and pulling him up from the bench.

"Knock it off, Vick." Tyler said stopping her.

"Or we could just, you know, sneak up to your bedroom. As long as nobody sees us, right?" Vicki said with a glare.

"Vicki, I swear…" Tyler started.

"What's a matter, Ty? You scared to stand up to your mommy? It's pretty pathetic." Vicki interrupted still holding Tyler's hand before she pulled him again.

"Let go!" Tyler said yanking his arm back before Carol walked over.

"Tyler…" she said before turning to Vicki who had backed away.

"We didn't get a chance to say hello earlier. It's Vicki, right? Matt's sister." Carol said.

"Yes, ma'am." Vicki said politely.

"You'll have to forgive my son's rudeness. He gets it from his father." Carol said looking at Tyler from the corner of her eye.

"Well, that's ok, Mrs. Lockwood. Tyler and I were just saying good night." Vicki said with a glare aimed at Tyler before she turned around and walked away, her eyes a little tearful.

Carol and Tyler both watched as Vicki left before Carol leaned over to Tyler. "That's what you get when you bring the trash into the party." she said before leaving as Tyler continued to watch Vicki.

* * *

**With Gabriel **

Gabriel was with Bonnie dancing.

"I must be lucky." Gabriel said with a smile as he gazed at Bonnie.

"Oh, how so?" Bonnie asked.

"Because, you agreed to come to the ball with me, but I'm trying to figure out why." Gabriel said with a smile "A beautiful girl like you could've easily got a date tonight."

"Well, your right I could've, but I was waiting on you to ask me." Bonnie said. "I don't know what it is, but with you I feel safe, like nothing can ever hurt me. If I had to explain it, it would be like I'm at a beach with the sun shining down on me, its rays protecting me from the darkness." Bonnie said looking into Gabriel's eyes, before she looked down only for Gabriel to grasp her chin, and lift her head.

"Nothing will ever happen to you, not as long as I draw breath on this earth that's a promise of a lifetime." Gabriel said softly as he and Bonnie got closer and their lips inches apart, as they were about to kiss Elena stormed passed them. Bonnie looked at Elena while Gabriel looked from Elena to Stefan who was having a glaring match with Damon.

As they turned back to each other Gabriel smiled and pecked Bonnie's lips with his own. "Go see about your friend." Gabriel said, Bonnie smiled and nodded before going after Elena.

* * *

**Later**

Bonnie and Elena were sitting down, eating ice cream as Elena told Bonnie what happened. "This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter." Bonnie said after hearing what happened.

"It's not your fault. I just—I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty." Elena said taking another scoop of ice cream when Carol came and sat next to her.

"Elena, honey, there you are. I notice the watch still isn't in the collection." Carol said.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere." Elena lied.

"I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it." Carol said placing her hand on Elena's knee.

"Ok." Elena said. 'What's so important about that watch.' Elena thought as Carol left.

Damon was walking upstairs as Caroline followed him "Where have you been?" Caroline asked.

"Ah." Damn said grabbing her arm "Looking for you." he said as he led her to a room.

"Stefan barely danced with me for five minutes—" Caroline started.

"Ok, just a minute. Stand right...there." Damon said positioning her to stand facing the door before he went and started to search through the collection, grabbing what he was looking for Damon bit his thumb and swiped it over the seal inside and in a puff of smoke a crystal was there.

"Um, you're not supposed to touch." Caroline said walking over. "What is that?" Caroline asked as she saw Damon picking up the crystal.

"A very important crystal." Damon said putting everything back the way he found it.

"Well, how did you know that it was there?" Caroline asked finishing her drink.

"Because my brother put it there." Damon said.

"When?" Caroline asked.

"A long time ago. Tonight, I'm taking it, thanks to you." Damon said grabbing Caroline's arm and walking out of the room.

"Well, what's it for?" she asked.

"Never mind that." Damon said getting a little annoyed with all the questions.

"Well, you can't just steal it." Caroline said.

"It's not stealing. Come on." Damon said.

* * *

**At**** t****he**** b****ar**

Jenna was looking out the window as Logan came to the bar, when she saw him she turned back "Vodka tonic." he said placing down an empty glass. "Ok, I know that this is probably going to be strike 3, but I hope you can see it for what it is." Logan said walking over to Jenna.

"And what is it?" Jenna asked turning to him.

"Persistence. Groveling, commitment. Take your pick." Logan said.

"I fled town because of you. Fled." Jenna said.

"I was young and stupid, and then things changed. Life got...real. You'd know that better than anyone." Logan said sincerely.

"Hypothetically speaking, if allowed, how would you make things right?" Jenna asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, more groveling, of course. A recap of the past few years spent soul searching. Cheese fries." Logan said with a smile.

"Obvious." Jenna said after a giggle.

"I know my audience."

"Yes to lunch. Call me." Jenna said leaving.

* * *

**In the living room **

Carol was with a butler complaining while Bonnie was listening. "Look around. What's missing? The flames, the candles. Why aren't they lit? There's matches in the kitchen." Carol said before walking off.

Bonnie watched her and shook her head. "Bitch." she said before she turned to the candles on the table and she remember how she lit one earlier today. Placing down her glass, Bonnie bent over slightly and gazed at the candle, unaware that Gabriel was behind her.

"Guess, she has an idea what her natural affinity is." Gabriel thought before he wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to jump slightly. "Been looking for you." Gabriel whispered in her ear, causing Bonnie to smile.

"Yeah, me to, so are you ready to," Gabriel paused as Elena walked in with her heels off looking around "What's up Elena?" Gabriel asked.

"Have you seen Caroline?" Elena asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, I saw her heading outside, why what's wrong?" Gabriel asked.

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, and Damon has her all confused and messed up in the head." Elena said as Gabriel's eyes narrowed.

'That fucking idiot!'Gabriel thought before he walked forward "Let's go find her." Gabriel said as the girls nodded they headed outside.

* * *

**Gilbert House**

Jeremy was on his Xbox 360 when the doorbell rang, sighing Jeremy got up and went to answer the door. When he answered it he saw that it was Vicki, who had got into a fight with Tyler, because he had her stay in the backyard while a party was going on, because he didn't want his parents to see her.

Jeremy looked at Vicki with his mouth open before he spoke. "You look amazing. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was thinking maybe I could make one more wrong choice today. I still have 17 minutes." Vicki said before she kissed him.

* * *

**The Founder's Party **

Damon is dragging Caroline out to the lawn, when he turned her around to face him. "Don't! She took it off and I got flustered, ok?! I didn't know what to say. But I swear, ok, I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me." Caroline explained scared, Damon sighed and nodded before he walked behind Caroline and wraps his arms around her waist.

"You make me crazy, you know that? It's okay. I forgive you." Damon whispered into her ear.

"I swear I didn't say—" Caroline started.

"Shh, Shh, Shh." Damon said as he started to kiss her neck. "It's okay. Unfortunately... I am so over you now." Damon said before he vamped out and bit her, as he started draining Caroline of her blood they both fall to the ground. Before Damon suddenly stopped and sat up. "What the hell?" Damon said with a groan as he fell back, that was when Stefan arrived Damon looked up as Stefan looked down at him.

"I knew, I couldn't spike your drink...So I spiked hers." Stefan said before he knelled down next to Caroline. When Caroline awoke Stefan and Damon were gone, sitting up she saw the crystal and picked it up, and when Gabriel and the girls saw her, Gabriel also noticed that Caroline was putting something in her purse.

"Caroline? There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you." Elena said before they notice her sad face.

"Are you ok?" Gabriel asked a little concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Caroline said as she started breathing rapidly and shaking.

"Caroline, what happened?" Bonnie asked concerned about one of her best friends.

"I'm fine." Caroline repeated shaking more noticeable now as she placed her hand on her chest.

"No. You're shaking. Caroline—what—" Elena started.

"I'm fine!" Caroline interrupted hysterically, Gabriel looked at her in sympathy before he walked forward and drew her into a hug.

"Caroline, come here, come here." Gabriel said softly as he rubbed Caroline's back as she started to cry. "He'll never hurt you again, I promise." Gabriel said, when she calmed down a little Gabriel turned to Bonnie "Take my car Bonnie, get Caroline home, but she probably shouldn't be alone tonight." Gabriel said handing his car keys to Bonnie. "I had fun tonight." Gabriel smiled.

"Me to." Bonnie replied as she kissed Gabriel passionately getting widen eyes from Gabriel before he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling back Gabriel smiled and walked away. Bonnie came out of her daze and turned to Elena and Caroline, to see Elena had a grin on her face. "What?" Bonnie asked. Gabriel looked around to see if anyone was nearby, making sure the coast was clear Gabriel misted away.

* * *

**6 minutes later **

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Zach and Stefan lock Damon in the cellar, when Gabriel arrived.

"Where is he?" Gabriel asked waling inside moving to the cellar, when Stefan held him back.

"No, Gabriel I got it." Stefan said as Gabriel looked at him.

"You sure?" Gabriel asked getting Stefan to nod, Gabriel sighed and nodded. "Ok, you handle it, till then Zach you should stay clear of this area." Gabriel said Zach looked ready to protest when he saw the serious faces of his ancestors, and nodded with a sigh.

* * *

**Lockwood Mansion**

Mayor Lockwood walked into the room after the guest had left, to see members of the Founders council. "Thank you for staying so late." he said moving to the middle of the room.

"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" Liz asked standing by Carol who was sitting down.

"She claims it's packed away in her parents' things." Carol said.

"I can get it." Logan said sitting down.

"Good. We're going to need it." Liz said as everyone shared glances.

"Are you sure?" Richard asked.

"5 bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain." Liz answered.

"They've come back." Logan said.

"Not only that, Gabriel Belmont has returned." Informed Carol.

"I want to recruit him." Richard said.

"The hell you will!" Liz replied glaring at the Mayor.

"His family has hunted vampires for generations, his uncle Victor was an enforcer for the Founder's Council before he left and has probably trained Gabriel, plus the information in the Belmont journal may shed some light on this problem."

"No, we promised Victor that we wouldn't get Gabriel involved in this, unless he came to us. You may have forgotten, but as long as I am alive Gabriel will not hunt vampires unless he chooses to and you dare try to pressure him into it." Liz said with a serious demeanor.

"Fine." Richard said after an exhausted sigh.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is Chapter 2 of Castlevania Diaries. As always Read &amp; Review.**


	4. Chapter 3: You're Undead to Me

Chapter 3: You're Undead to Me

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Gabriel and Stefan walked to the cellar that they kept Damon looked inside, it's been 3 days since the ball. Damon has been unconscious since, Stefan had chosen to stay home to watch him, while Gabriel spent time with Sheila and Bonnie, he and Bonnie that they wouldn't date for now as she needed to figure out the changes she were going through. Elena was still angry with his brother but Gabriel chose to stay out of it for the most part.

Sheila had told Gabriel that a man named Atticus Shane worked at the college where she taught, she didn't trust him as he seemed to know too much about the supernatural world. Gabriel told her that he'll deal with Atticus when the time was right. Gabriel had also snuck into the Lockwood mansion, and looked for Emily's crystal but he couldn't find it, meaning that Damon had took it since he was the only other person that knew where it was. He had searched Damon but he didn't have it on him, so that meant the thing he saw Caroline putting in her purse, was the crystal.

Looking into the cellar Gabriel and Stefan saw Damon lying on the ground having just came back into consciousness, looking at his ring less finger.

"Where's my ring?" Damon asked weakly.

"Won't be needing it anymore." Stefan said.

"G-Gabriel let me out of here." Damon pleaded.

"No, remember I told you to heal Caroline's wounds, but you didn't listen. I also told you that if you ended up in the cellar because you fed on someone at the party don't ask for my help." Gabriel said "Maybe, your stay in here will rid you of that arrogance." Gabriel finished before walking off.

Damon sighed "H-how long have I been here?" He asked.

"Three days." Stefan said as Gabriel closed the door behind him.

Gabriel walked to his room, and threw on his a black V-neck, throwing his t-shirt in the hamper, Gabriel put on his black blazers and left the house via window.

* * *

**Gilbert House**

Elena woke up with a sigh, she reached for her diary, and got prepared to write in it, after a moment she shook her head, having nothing to write she placed her diary down, and got out of bed then went to the bathroom. When she opened the door she was shocked to see Vicki brushing her teeth.

She and Vicki look at each other in surprise before "I-I'm sorry, I'm almost done." Vicki started with a stammer.

"It's… It's ok. Take your time." Elena said closing the door and leaving.

Vicki finished brushing her teeth and went back into Jeremy's room. "I think you might be in trouble." Vicki said getting into the bed.

"What did you do?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, Elena saw me." Vicki said as Jeremy smiled as Vicki wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm a drug-using delinquent. A girl in bed doesn't really rank. Sorry." Jeremy said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

Elena walked downstairs where Jenna was working in the kitchen. "Jenna! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" Elena asked.

"Uh-huh." Jenna amused as she continued to do her work.

"And you have no objection?" Elena asked reaching for a bowl.

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out." Jenna said as Elena picked up the box of Bran Flacks. "Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner."

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan." Elena teased.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes. And have you heard from Stefan?" Jenna asked.

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days." Elena said pouring her cereal.

"Haven't you called him?" Jenna asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Nope. Not going to either." Elena said getting a spoon.

"And you're ok with everything?" Jenna asked.

"No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." Elena ranted.

"Ok, then." Jenna said.

"I'll be fine." Elena said eating her cereal.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

"He's awake. He's weak, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be." Stefan said putting on his jacket.

"You're going to school?" Zach asked a little surprise.

"Came here to live a life. It's about time I get back to that. And Elena, if she's still speaking to me." Stefan said grabbing his backpack.

"Why haven't you called her?" Zach asked.

"What am supposed to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying to her, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something." Stefan replied.

"What choice do you have? You came here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be a part of it." Zach said, Stefan sighed and left.

* * *

**Caroline's Bedroom**

Caroline was in the mirror doing her hair and putting on her makeup. "I remember the party. Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck. I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird. Maybe I let him bite me." she said to Bonnie who was on her bed gazing at a candle.

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie asked looking to Caroline.

"Can we just not talk about it, ok? Don't want to talk about Damon. I don't want to talk about any of it. Just want to go back to normal. What are you doing with that candle?" Caroline asked with a sigh.

"Um... Nothing." Bonnie said placing the candle down before she saw Emily's crystal grabbing it she held it up. "What's this?" she asked.

"Damon gave it to me. Or he was going to give it to me. All I know is, it's mine now." Caroline said walking over to the bed.

"It's ugly." Bonnie said looking at it.

"Well, get your grubby hands off it." Caroline said taking it, before she hung it up.

* * *

**School **

Gabriel was with Bonnie and Elena talking "So Gabriel can you tell me why Stefan is so mysterious?" Elena asked.

"Stefan has trust issues, he likes you, and he'll try his hardest to trust you so you have to be patient with him." Gabriel said as Elena looked thoughtful, they were about to continue speaking when Caroline, walked into the hallway hanging up posters talking with some of her friends.

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." she said to the two girls following her.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena said.

"She's in denial." Bonnie said.

"Maybe it's how she's coping." Gabriel said when Stefan arrived.

"Hey." Stefan said as he and Elena looked at each other.

Gabriel and Bonnie watched before, Gabriel said. "Hey, you know, we gotta go….be somewhere. Yeah." Gabriel said as he and Bonnie walked off.

"That would've been awkward." Gabriel said.

"Tell me about it." Bonnie replied.

"So how has my car been treating you?" Gabriel asked.

"I love it, I wish I didn't have to give it back." Bonnie said with a pout as Gabriel smiled.

"You're cute when you pout." Gabriel said.

* * *

**Later**

**Sheila's House **

Gabriel was sitting on the couch drinking some tea, as Sheila had forbidden alcohol beverages in her house. "So when are you going to reveal yourself to Bonnie?" Sheila asked getting a sigh from Gabriel.

"I'm not." Gabriel said getting a shock look from Sheila.

"W-what?" Sheila said as it had been a tradition for all Bennett witches to learn from Gabriel after he revealed himself to them.

"I want you to tell her my story." Gabriel said seriously.

"Starting from when?" Sheila asked taking a sip of tea.

"You know, from when the Brotherhood of Light's creation and downfall, the Lords of Shadows destruction, and Satan's death." Gabriel said. "She needs to know exactly the power she holds, right now her magic is acting out on her emotions, and pretty soon she'll be afraid and come to you." Gabriel finished.

"I'll do it." Sheila said with a smile.

"You did a fantastic job with her Sheila, nobody can tell you nothing different." Gabriel said with a smile.

"That means a lot coming from you." Sheila said smiling.

* * *

**Mystic Grill **

Elena walked up to Matt who was shooting pool. "Hey, Matt, um, have you seen Stefan?" she asked as Matt turned to her.

"Nope." Matt answered Elena nodded and was about to walk away when he called her back. "If you want to kill some time, um, you can rack. Come on. We haven't played in forever. I'll let you break." Matt said and he was rewarded by Elena smiling at him.

* * *

**Salvatore's house**

Zach was going to the cellar after he heard Damon coughing, as he stood before the door, he looked in to see Damon sitting down with his eyes close. "I'm full of Vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for 16 years. My blood will only make you worse." Zach said after a moment of silence. "Damon?" he asked.

"So it was your Vervain. Good for you. Good for you. Family only runs so deep." Damon said.

"We're not family, Damon. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because of you." Zach said.

"I don't guess I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point." Damon pleaded as his mouth twitched.

"You know I can't do that." Zach said.

"You succeeded, Zach. I'm shutting down. You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit, either." Damon said weakly.

"But you don't visit, Damon. You appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell that you're permitting me to live." Zach said with a shake of his head.

"Someone had to mow the lawn." Damon said as Zach scoffed.

"I came to say good-bye, Damon." Zach said before he turned around, Damon's eyes snapped open and in a burst of adrenaline, he sped to the door and reached through the opening to grab Zach by his throat.

"Unlock it. Unlock the door, Zach." Damon ordered before Stefan came and grabbed Damon's wrist and wrestled Zach out of Damon's grip. Damon pulling his arm back fell to the ground and started coughing.

"Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go." Stefan said before he helped the panting Zach upstairs.

* * *

**Mystic Grill**

Elena was aiming with her pool stick as she told Matt what happened with Vicki this morning. "And there's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up." she said.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird." Matt said.

"Yeah." Elena said standing when her phone rang.

"How late is he?" Matt asked.

"Hitting the hour mark. Nothing's wrong though. Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you." Elena said before she shoots the cue ball.

"Good. I mean, it's not like we were ever best friends or anything." Matt said sarcastically.

"Ok. Here goes- What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?" Elena asked.

"Why? What's he done?" Matt asked.

"Not any one thing. He's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all the more." Elena answered.

"Like what? Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?" Matt said with a smirk.

"No, of course not. But what do we know about him, really?" Elena asked.

"He's great at football. A little bit of a loner, he really only hangs out with his brother. And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy." Matt said.

"So you think I'm just being paranoid?" Elena asked with a sigh.

"I think you should talk to him." Matt advised just as Stefan appeared.

"Talk to who?" Stefan asked causing them to turn to him "I'm so sorry that I'm late." Stefan apologized.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"I got held up." Stefan said walking closer.

"Is everything ok?" Elena asked a little concerned.

"There was this thing with my uncle." Stefan said vaguely.

"And you couldn't call and tell me that you were going to be an hour late?" she asked.

"Ok. You two have fun." Matt said awkwardly.

"I'm really sorry. It was unavoidable." Stefan said.

"What was unavoidable?" Elena asked causing Stefan to look away from her sighing she says. "Ok." before walking away.

"Oh, uh, Elena, please…" Stefan said.

Elena turned to him and said, "No, Stefan, don't you get it? Every question gets a vague non-answer. What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?" Elena asked.

"I know you." someone said as Elena turned around and Stefan looked up they saw an old man. "My God." the old man said looking at Stefan in shock.

"I'm sorry?" Stefan asked.

"I know you. How can it be?" the old man asked.

"I think you have the wrong person, sir." Stefan said.

"You haven't aged a day." the old man said looking at Stefan intently as Stefan's breath hitched.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me." Stefan said before he started pushing Elena lightly to the door. "Hey, can we- can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that ok?" he asked when she stopped.

"Wait, what was that?" Elena asked.

"I-I don't know. Uh, nothing." Stefan said a little shocked that someone would recognize him.

"Right, nothing. Ok, um... I gotta go, Stefan. Excuse me." Elena said leaving when she left Stefan looked back to the old man that was still looking at him.

* * *

**With Gabriel **

Gabriel was now leaving Sheila's house, it was dark out now. He had sealed away his car and decided to enjoy the night sky by walking.

As he walked along his phone rung, taking it out he saw that it was Stefan. "Sup Stefan." he greeted.

"_We might have a problem." _Stefan said immediately over the phone.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked.

"_Some old man, recognized me. I think he was a guest at the Boarding House when Joseph was killed." _Stefan said.

"Don't worry about it Stefan, the old coot probably has Alzheimer. He'll probably just babble some nonsense anyway. What you need to be worried about is Elena." Gabriel said.

"_Sigh, she's upset with me with all the lies Gabriel." _Stefan said.

"Well, she wants to know you right?" Gabriel asked.

"_Yeah."_

"Then tell her about yourself, remember likes, dislikes, goals etc." Gabriel said.

"_You sure?" _

"Yup, she doesn't have to know the whole you're a vampire bit, Stefan. You should probably make her favorite meal as well." Gabriel said.

"_That might work, thanks." _Stefan said.

"Anytime little brother." Gabriel said with a smile before he hung up, Gabriel turned into an alley as he walked Gabriel's vampire hearing suddenly activated and he picked up the sound of a slap.

"Please! I just want to go home!" a female's voice said.

"Like I said bitch, you're not going home, not until I get what I want." a male voice said as the sound of pants being unzipped was heard.

Using his vamp speed Gabriel appeared to see a middle aged man standing over a young blonde girl, narrowing his eyes Gabriel ran out and kicked the man in the back sending him flying into a wall. Looking to the girl that looked at him in shock Gabriel compelled her "Go home, you don't remember any of this." Gabriel watched as he girl ran away, before he turned to the man who stumbled up to his feet

"You bastard, you let her get away!" the man yelled pulling out a knife. "No worries your ass will be a replacement." the man said getting a disgusted look from Gabriel.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this far more than I should." Gabriel said as he vamped out and pounced on the man and started to drain him of his blood as the man used the knife to stab Gabriel trying to get Gabriel off of him, but his strikes got weaker and slower, till the point that the man's arm hung limply by his side.

Gabriel dropped the body before using the flames of his Mănuși Haos on the body and continued on his walk, like nothing happened after cleaning his face. 30 minutes later Gabriel misted to his room and took a shower before getting ready for bed.

* * *

**Gilbert House **

**Elena's bedroom**

Elena was sitting at her table writing in her diary, what happened at the grill with Stefan still fresh in mind "I tried. I want so much to make things right, but every instinct in my body is telling me to be careful. What you don't know can hurt you." she wrote.

* * *

**At Mystic Grill**

Logan walked up to the bar, where Sheriff Forbes was eating. "Evening, Sheriff. Anything?" he greeted then asked.

"We went over the entire west side of the lake. All the caverns by the falls were clean, no signs of habitat." Liz reported.

"Then they're staying in town." Logan said.

"We canvassed all abandoned buildings and warehouses." Forbes replied.

"There has to be a private residence." Logan said.

"And that much harder to locate, if not impossible. These creatures are smart. They know how to go undetected." Liz said.

"Well, someone who only comes out at night should eventually become obvious." Logan said.

"What about the watch?" Liz asked.

"I'm working on it." Logan answered.

"I knew the Gilberts. That watch is passed down to the men in the family. I'd start with Jeremy." Liz said.

"Hey, Logan." Jenna called Logan looking over smirked as he walked over to her.

"I can't believe you really came." Logan said.

"You have an hour. Make it count." Jenna retorted as Logan smiled.

* * *

**Gilbert House**

Elena was in her bedroom lying on her bed bored, when Jeremy walked to the door and leaned on it with his arms crossed. "You ok?" he asked.

"Is Vicki in there?" Elena asked still laying in the bed.

"Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe." Jeremy said before he started cheesing. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I'm miserable." Elena said with a sigh.

"Well, you should go get something to eat." Jeremy said as Elena cracked a smile at how Jeremy was acting like he used to before their parents accident.

As she got out of bed, she went down the stairs to hear silverware clanking. "Jenna?" she called hearing no response she started going down the stairs again. "Jenna?" she called again as she came upon the closed doors to the kitchen she opened it to see Stefan cooking. "Stefan?" she asked walking over confused. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Dinner. Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately store bought. Sorry." Stefan explained as he continued to cook.

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish." Elena said.

"You want to know me, right?" Stefan asked getting a nod from Elena. "Well, I figure if you're going to dump me, you should at least, um, know who you're dumping. So let's start with Katherine." Stefan said.

"Stefan…" Elena started.

"She was... the most beautiful girl that I had ever met." Stefan interrupted before he looked up to Elena. "She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh." Stefan continued as Elena smiled slightly. "It was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and, um, impulsive. Enter Damon. He claims that he was with her first. I don't know. I do know that I did some things that...I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret... Is not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her, but... I'm no longer crippled by her loss." Stefan finished.

* * *

**Jeremy's Room**

Vicki walked into Jeremy's room from the bathroom with her hands behind her back, as Jeremy sat on his bed looking at her. "It was very nice what you did for Stefan. Very romantic." Vicki said.

"Well, I was feeling romantic." Jeremy replied.

"Look what I found." Vicki said holding up a bottle of pills. "Elena Gilbert, take one tablet every 4 to 6 hours, as needed for pain." She read moving over to Jeremy's computer desk, while Jeremy stood up.

"Those are left over from the car accident." Jeremy said.

"So she won't miss them." Vicki replied before she took the pocket watch and was about to use it to crush the pills.

"No not with that, that's an antique." Jeremy said taking the watch as Vicki got something else to crush the pills. "I feel like we're always getting high." Jeremy said causing Vicki to look up at him.

"That's the beauty of choice." Vicki said with a smirk.

"Well, then let's choose not to. I mean, we don't have to be high all the time, right?" Jeremy asked.

"I really hope you're not one of those guys who, now that we're together, tries to change everything about me." Vicki said as Jeremy gave a fake smile.

"No." he replied turning to sit on his bed.

"Good." Vicki said going back to crushing the pills as Jeremy watched with a frown.

* * *

**Kitchen**

"I'm an avid reader, a huge Fitzgerald fan, "The Great Gatsby", his masterpiece." Stefan said walking to the counter from the stove. "But I'm no snob. I love some good Grisham. I think Seinfeld is the best American television show for the past 50 years, but I love Lucy is all-time. "The loving cup" episode was the best, I think. Huge Scorsese fan. I can watch Taxi Driver over and over again." he said as he went back to chopping the garlic.

"Here, let me." Elena said taking the knife so she can cut the garlic. Stefan leaned against the counter and continued.

"As far as music, it's pretty much across the board. Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie. Lil Wayne, and a little Kanye. You know what? I even like that one Miley song." Stefan listed as Elena smirked hearing about Miley "Easy." Stefan said with a grin.

"I didn't say anything. Hey, this is for the garlic bread, right? Because I'm not eating garlic unless you agree to, too." Elena said.

"Are you kidding? I love garlic." Stefan said before going to the refrigerator, when Elena who was watching him accidentally cut her finger.

"Ow! Ahh." she hissed as she moved to the sink.

"You ok? Um…"Stefan said walking to the counter.

"Yeah. Think so." Elena replied as Stefan felt something drip onto his hand looking at it, Stefan saw Elena's blood, as he vamped out Elena looked in the window and saw his face transforming. "Your face…" she said turning around along with Stefan who was trying to get himself under control.

"Yeah, yeah, uh, I think I got something in my eye." Stefan said.

"Stefan." Elena said trying to see his face but he wouldn't let her. "Hey. Stefan!" she said with her hand on his shoulder as Stefan took a deep breath and turned around after his face went back to normal. "Um, I think that my paranoia has turned into full-blown hallucinations." Elena said looking at his face.

"Part of your charm." Stefan said with a smile as he stepped closer and hesitated to kiss her, Elena seeing this smiled and kissed him.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Damon was in his cellar weakly calling out Caroline's name. "Caroline. Caroline."

* * *

**Forbes House **

**Caroline's Bedroom **

Caroline is sitting on a chair, on the phone, as Damon's crow was on the sill of her window. "No, Tiki, do not do the one-piece, ok? I've seen it on you. Trust me. Yeah, but you're going for stripper pole vibe this year." Caroline said with a smile.

"Caroline." Damon continued to call.

Caroline still on the phone got up with a giggle, and walked to her laptop. "Yeah, maybe we should wash the cars in slow motion. No." she said with a smile.

"Caroline." Damon said again, Caroline looked up to her mirror to see Damon behind her, gasping Caroline turned around to see no one.

"What? Oh, um, no, sorry. Um, so I'll just see you tomorrow. Two-piece. Ok, bye." Caroline said hanging up the phone, as the crow started to caw. "Shoo, shoo! Shoo! God!" Caroline shouted with a pillow as the Crow flew away.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House **

**Cellar**

Stefan after having returned home after a successful dinner at Elena's was now checking on Damon. "I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you?" Damon asked looking at Stefan.

"Not particularly." Stefan retorted.

"You won. You got the bad guy. Now nothing could come between you and Elena. Except the truth. The lies will catch up to you, Stefan. As long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are." Damon explained.

"The beauty of you in there and me out here... Is that I can walk away." Stefan said leaving.

* * *

**Next Day**

**Sexy Suds Carwash**

The students of Mystic Falls High school were washing cars, chatting and laughing with their friends. Caroline was with Elena at the table where the money they earned was being kept, when Gabriel arrived.

"Hey Caroline, Elena." Gabriel said.

"Hi." Elena said giving Gabriel a hug, while Caroline continued to look at Gabriel expectantly.

"What?" Gabriel asked seeing the look.

"This is called Sexy Suds, lose the shirt." Caroline ordered poking Gabriel in the chest, Gabriel sighed before taking off his t-shirt, when Caroline saw Gabriel's body she gasped and blushed as she stared intently with some drool escaping her mouth.

"Your drooling Caroline." Elena said amused getting a squeak from Caroline who wiped her face, while Gabriel chuckled.

"Well now that Caroline is finished ogling me I'm going to start washing cars." Gabriel said smirking as Caroline's blush deepened.

Walking to Bonnie and Matt, after folding his shirt and placing it on the table. "Sup Matt, hey Bonnie." Gabriel greeted getting a hug from Bonnie, and a sup man from Matt.

Caroline was watching Gabriel as he helped Bonnie and Matt clean. "Hey Elena is Gabriel and Bonnie dating?" Caroline asked suddenly.

"No, Bonnie wants to figure out what's happening to her before she dates someone, why?" Elena asked.

"Just asking." Caroline said before she got back on track with the fundraiser. "Ok so there will be no friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here." Caroline said.

"No we are not." Elena agreed when Stefan arrived.

"Hi." Stefan said getting Elena's attention when she looked up to see him she smiled.

"Hey!" she said getting up and hugging Stefan.

"What is with you and Gabriel, the event is called Sexy Suds, you know." she said before walking off.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked as he watched Caroline leave.

"And judged, yeah." Elena said.

"Wow." Stefan said amused.

"I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off." Elena said pointing at Stefan's jacket.

"I think you have to go first." Stefan retorted.

"Ok." Elena said before she pulls off her shirt but has trouble getting it off so Stefan helps her. "Ok, um-sorry, so not sexy. Ugh." Elena said as his hair was all out of place now.

"I disagree." Stefan said smiling as he pulled of his jacket and pulled Elena into a kiss and Matt watched.

"Uh-uh, no. None of that tortured pining stuff." Bonnie said.

"Yeah man, you're totally obsessing." Gabriel said.

"I'm just observing." Matt retorted.

"Mm-hmm." Bonnie said before a car pulled up turning to it Bonnie said. "Oh. Tiki. This one's yours."

"Why do I always get the homely ones?" Tiki asked as Bonnie looked to the driver who got out of the car. "Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a p.o.s." Tiki said.

"You don't have to be rude." Bonnie said.

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junk." Tiki said as the driver threw the keys in his car and walked away, as Tiki put the water hose in the bucket Bonnie's eyes flashed lavender with 3 rings before the water shot out of the bucket into Tiki's face. Gabriel who was in front of the car saw it, and his eyes widen slightly, before a slight smirk came onto his face. "Whoa! Oh my god! What the hell?" Tiki screamed as the water kept going while Bonnie smirked.

Matt ran over and stopped the water hose. "Wet and wild, Tik." Matt said handing her a towel

Jenna was leaning against the News van, watching Logan do his report. "All proceeds are going to the school's athletic department still healing from the tragic death of their football coach William Tanner. The citizens of Mystic Falls coming together in support of one of their own. Cut it." Logan said before walking to Jenna who smiled.

"Classy." Jenna said.

"Thank you." Logan replied.

"But you're still going to video the girls in bikinis, right?" Jenna asked sarcastically.

"Well, 53% of Americans watch the news with the sound off." answered Logan which caused Jenna to smirk.

"Thank you for dinner. I had a nice time." Jenna said.

"Do you remember the last time we were in the school parking lot?" Logan asked with a smile.

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." Jenna said with a shake of his head.

"Really?"

"Nada. Especially not having sex in the minivan." Jenna replied.

"That was a good day." Logan said as Jenna smiled at him. "What?" Logan asked as Jenna giggled.

Gabriel was with Bonnie. "Cool trick with the water." Gabriel complimented s Bonnie looked at him in shock.

"W-what?" Bonnie asked.

"I saw what you did with the water." Gabriel said as Bonnie had a look of horror on her face.

"Then I guess you think I'm a freak now right?" Bonnie asked quietly.

"Of course not." Gabriel said seriously "I guess that lineage of witches was legit after all hmm?" Gabriel said as Bonnie smiled and nodded before she saw Gabriel's necklace.

"What is this?" Bonnie asked holding the necklace and looking it over.

"A gem, my birth mother left it for me. It was passed down to the first born child in her family." Gabriel said with a smile.

"My grams has one but hers is a bluish silver." Bonnie said as the necklace hummed.

"That's interesting." Gabriel said while he sensed Bonnie's energy had increased in potency.

Elena and Stefan were washing a car, when Elena noticed that Stefan hadn't taken off his ring. "You're getting soap in that."

"Oh, it's fine." Stefan said still scrubbing.

"I noticed that Damon has one, too. Is there a story behind it?" Elena asked coming around and looking at the ring as Stefan stopped scrubbing momentarily.

"Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance." Stefan said.

"Hmm. Why doesn't Gabriel have one?" Elena asked looking over to Gabriel who was laughing with Bonnie.

"He has one, he just doesn't wear it a lot." Stefan said as Elena nodded.

"What's the stone?" she asked.

"It's called lapis lazuli." Stefan said as Elena looked at the ring intently.

"Oh. You should really take it off. I could put it in my bag." Elena offered.

"No, it's- it's fine, really. Thanks, though." Stefan said before going back to cleaning as Elena had a confused look on her face.

"Ok. I'm gonna get some towels." Elena said walking away.

"Ok." Stefan replied before he look at his ring.

Elena walked up on Caroline who was taking money sitting down beside her Elena said. "Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things."

"I'll go get some more. Mind the money." Caroline said getting up not seeing the crow on the pole, when Caroline walked through the school she went to the janitor's room, but the door was locked when she sees a shadow, turning around she saw a pale Damon.

"Caroline. Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me. Help me." Damon said as Caroline looked wide eyed before she ran away.

Elena was taking money from another customer, "That'll be $20." she said when she looked up she saw the old man from the grill. "I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine. At the grill?" Elena said

"Well, I-I thought it was somebody I knew." the old man said.

"Stefan Salvatore." Elena replied.

"Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me." the man said.

"Where do you think you'd seen him before?" Elena asked.

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house." The man said.

"Oh."

"Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack." The man continued.

"The attack?" Elena asked surprise.

"His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods."

"His uncle? Zach?" Elena asked.

"Mm-mmm. Joseph." the old man said with a shake of his head.

Elena looked really confused now and replied. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story."

"Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago." the old man replied when his granddaughter came over.

"Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home. Ok?" Tiki said.

"Ah." the old man said before walking away.

"He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzy-heimer." Tiki said.

"No, he was sweet." Elena replied getting up before walking after the man. "Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asked.

"Yes. I remember his ring and his brothers-" the old man said.

"Gabriel and Damon?" she asked.

"Yeah. Gabriel, Stefan and Damon Salvatore." the old man said.

"When was this?" Elena asked.

"It was early June, 1953. Yeah. June, 1953." the old man said before leaving as Elena looked shocked, when she turned to Stefan and Gabriel who were talking before Stefan walked over and asked.

"Caroline finally freed you, huh?"

"Uh, I don't know where she went. She abandoned me." Elena said before looking over to Gabriel briefly, and back to Stefan as Stefan grabbed her hands. "Hey, I realized earlier, I had no idea that your family was from Italy." Elena said.

"No? Last name Salvatore didn't do it for you?" Stefan asked with a smile.

"Right. Duh." Elena smiled "Are there any other Salvatores in Mystic Falls?" she asked.

"My uncle Zach." Stefan answered.

"Where did everyone else go?" Elena asked.

"Kinda just spread out." Stefan replied.

"Hmm."

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"I'm just trying to learn more about you." Elena said while Stefan looked suspicious.

"Hmm." he replied.

* * *

**In the woods**

"Where are you taking me?" Jeremy asked as Vicki dragged him through the woods.

"We can't hide out in your room all the time." Vicki said as the came upon the old Salvatore family plot, unaware that if Gabriel found them there he would slaughter most of them. "Welcome to my other favorite party place." Vicki said.

"What, a cemetery?" Jeremy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's cool, huh?" Vicki said.

"Yo, Vick!" a boy called out.

"What's up, Jared?" Vicki said walking up with Jeremy.

"You baby-sitting, Donovan?" another boy asked looking at Jeremy.

"This is Jeremy. He's cool." Vicki replied.

"Smoke up." the boy said holding up a cigarette, Vicki took the cigarette and took a puff as she walked to Jeremy, Jeremy thinking she was about to kiss him, only got a face full of smoke.

* * *

**Sexy Suds Carwash**

Jenna was sitting at a bench by the news van when Elena walked up. "Your car was done an hour ago." Elena said.

Jenna stood up and turned to her before she replied, "You're saying that out loud why?" Logan had just walked away from the news van, and walked up to Elena with his hand extended.

"Hi. Elena, right? I think I met you once when you were 9." Logan said.

"Oh."

"Your emotional maturity level when we were together." Jenna said.

"Ouch. Here I thought we were making progress." Logan said getting a smile from Jenna.

"Is he enough in your good graces that I can ask him for a favor?" Elena asked Jenna.

"If I do her a favor, will I get back in your good graces?" Logan asked with a grin.

"Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both." Jenna answered.

"Done. Wait. One condition. Dinner, tonight, your house." Logan said.

"Fine. But you're eating leftovers." Jenna relented.

"Ooh. What do you need?" Logan asked turning to Elena.

"Do you have access to old news stories, say, fifties?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, at the station. Between the archives and the Internet, we pretty much have everything." Logan asked.

"I have this report way past due. It'd be a life saver." Elena lied.

"Heading there now. Let's go." Logan said before walking to the van.

"If anyone asks, you don't know where I went. I don't want Caroline to know that I left." Elena told Jenna.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Caroline in a trance walked to the Salvatore Boarding House, she entered from the side door. "Caroline, help me." she heard "Damon?" she asked before walking to the door.

"Caroline. Help me." she heard again walking down the steps.

"Damon?" she asked again when she entered the cellar she saw Damon. "Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?" Caroline asked bewildered.

"Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly." Damon said standing up and walking to the door "Let me out of here. Please." Damon begged.

"You bit me." Caroline said.

"You liked it. Remember?" Damon retorted.

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?" Caroline asked.

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the Vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do." Damon said.

"What am I about to do?" Caroline asked.

"You're gonna open the door." Damon said when Caroline didn't move he repeated himself. "You're gonna open the door." Caroline unlocked the door when Zach came down.

"No! No!" Zach shouted holding the door closed as Damon tried to pull it open. "Get out of here. Run! Run!" Zach ordered as Caroline ran away Damon got out and pushed Zach into the wall before snapping his neck and running after Caroline, who was running up the stairs, he grabbed her ankle but she kicked him away and continue running, Damon stumbled up the steps and continued to run after Caroline, when she opened the door she got out while letting the sunlight in Damon screamed in pain as Caroline got away.

* * *

**Sexy Suds Carwash**

Gabriel was listening to Stefan explain his suspicion on Elena's sudden interest in the Salvatore family, "She asked if there were any other Salvatores in Mystic Falls, so what?" Gabriel asked.

"I asked her why, and she said, she just wants to learn more about me. But when she said it her heartbeat jumped." Stefan said as Gabriel looked to him.

"She was lying." Gabriel said getting a nod from Stefan as Gabriel looked around. "Well we're lucky that there is no footage of use from back…" Gabriel stopped as he turned around where the news vans were parked only to find them gone. "Oh shit." Gabriel said.

"What?"

"If Elena went to the news station, she can look up Joseph's death, where we were filmed when we were by the door watching him be carried away." Gabriel said.

"But the chances of that tape being kept is a long shot." Stefan retorted.

"I know, but just be careful, and brace yourself in case she does find out. In the event she does don't tell her about her connection to me, I wish to do that when I think she's ready." Gabriel said getting a nod from Stefan before a spike of energy from Bonnie caught Gabriel's attention, he looked to see that Bonnie had started a fire, and Tiki's car was burning as she was in a trance.

* * *

**Earlier**

Bonnie was leaning against a car, waiting for Gabriel to comeback, as he was pulled away by Stefan, when she saw Tiki with a broom in hand standing before her. "Sweeper duty." Tiki said holding out the broom.

"What?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

"We have to clean the pavement." Tiki said.

"It's a car wash. By definition, the pavement's clean." Bonnie retorted.

"But not dry." Tiki said.

"And I'm doing this why?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge." Tiki said handing the brook to Bonnie. "Fabulous." she said walking away, Bonnie angry got off the car, when she looked down she saw that, a puddle of water started to sizzle before it grew into a fire, Bonnie still in the trance smirked as the fire started heading to Tiki's car which started to burn.

Gabriel ran over and grabbed Bonnie by her shoulders and shook her out of her trance. "Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey." he said Bonnie looked around she saw the burn marks on Tiki's car after the flames receded.

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked turning to Gabriel and Stefan.

"You were in some kind of a trance." Stefan said, Bonnie looked back to the car before turning to them again.

"Did I do this?" Bonnie asked in shock.

"I think so, yeah." Stefan said.

"Nobody else saw, did they?" she asked when Gabriel and Stefan shook their heads. "Don't tell anybody. Please." she pleaded as Stefan nodded while Gabriel took her hand and lead her away after he and his brother shared glances.

"Let's get you out of here." Gabriel said.

* * *

**At the station**.

"We digitized all our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage right up on screen. What is it exactly you're looking for?" Logan asked after leading Elena to a computer.

"An incident from 1953. If it even happened- At the old Salvatore boarding house." Elena said sitting down, when Logan's cell phone rang.

"Sorry, one second." Logan said answering his phone. "Yeah? Fire? All right, be right there." he said hanging up before turning back to Elena. "I gotta go. You believe there's actual news to cover in this town? All right, use keywords to search the database. It's pretty easy to navigate. And Brady down in tech will help you out with anything you need." Logan instructed.

"Ok." Elena said with a grateful nod.

"All right?" Logan said before he walked away when he paused and turned back to Elena. "Oh, hey. Could you put in a good word for me with Jenna?" he asked hopefully.

"You got it." Elena replied with a smile.

"All right. Good luck." Logan said with a smile before he walked away.

* * *

**Sexy Suds Carwash**

Stefan was looking for Elena praying to god that she didn't leave yet, when he walked by Matt who was sweeping to dry the pavement, he asked him. "Hey have you seen Elena?"

"No, not for a while." Matt said stopping, as Stefan looked around.

"You think she went home?" Stefan asked.

"Not sure." Matt said with a shrug.

"Thanks." Stefan said as he started to walk away.

"Hey." Matt called causing Stefan to turn to him. "I'm not saying this for you. I'm saying it for her. But she's big on trust. So whatever you're holding back from her, the more you try to hide it, the more she won't stop till she figures it out." Matt said before he resumed his sweeping as Stefan looked thoughtful.

* * *

**At the station**

Elena was typing on the computer, when the file of Joseph Salvatore came up, she clicked it and watched the video footage.

"This is Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding House, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy. Ok, they're bringing out the bodies. See if you can get closer." Elena watched as two paramedics carried out a body on a stretcher covered by a sheet. "Are those the nephews?"

The reporter asked as the camera moved to two figures that were by the door. Elena zoomed in on the figures to see Gabriel and Stefan while Gabriel looked like he was saying something before they walked away.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan walked into the house as the door was wide open, he saw something on the ground bending to a knee he saw that it was Damon's crow dead, looking up in shock and worry Stefan called out.

"Zach!" getting up Stefan ran to the cellar to see Zach on the ground dead. "Oh, god no, Zach." Stefan whispered kneeling by the body.

* * *

**Gilbert House**

"Dear diary, I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There's nothing that defies rational thought."

* * *

**Sheila's House **

Gabriel was with Bonnie in front of Sheila's home Bonnie had tears in her eyes "I don't understand, how can you be so calm about this?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie there are things about me and my brothers that you don't know, that you will find out. It might change the way you look at me, and when you find out you will understand how I'm not freaked out by any of this." Gabriel said before he kissed Bonnie on her forehead and rang the doorbell. Couple seconds later, Sheila opened the door to see them Bonnie tears were now streaming down her face.

"I don't know what's happening to me." Bonnie said.

"I know, dear." Sheila said pulling Bonnie into a hug she looked to Gabriel who nodded before turning around and going to his car.

* * *

**Gilbert House**

Jenna walked in the living room with some wine and two glasses, she looked around when she didn't see Logan anywhere. "Logan?" she asked unknowing that her boyfriend was searching Jeremy's room. "Logan?" she said again looking up the stairs as Logan found the pocket watch and snuck back out of the room only to run into Jeremy.

"People are supposed to be who they say they are. And not lie or hide their true selves."

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked suspiciously.

"Oh, hey, man. Just looking for the bathroom." Logan lied

Stefan was now holding Zach's dead body

Elena now in front of her mirror "It's not possible. I'm not a believer, I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old…"

* * *

**Flashback**

Stefan's signature at the Founder's Ball, and Stefan and Gabriel on the news footage "1953." the old man said

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Never gets hurt…" Elena thought looking at her wrist

* * *

**Flashback**

"Oh, my god, your wrist! Is it deep? How bad is it?" Elena asked taking Gabriel's arm, to see that his wound was starting to close.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained…"

* * *

**Flashback**

"Hey, um, are you ok? Your eye." Elena said looking to Stefan's eyes as blood rushed to them.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Girls bitten…"

* * *

**Flashback**

"What is that? Oh, my god, what happened to you?" Elena asked looking at Caroline's body at the Founder's Party.

"It's nothing!" Caroline retorted.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Bodies drained of blood…"

* * *

**Flashback**

Vicki unconscious with a neck wound in the forest.

"Did she say what kind of animal it was?" Elena asked walking with Matt.

"She said it was a vampire." Matt said.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Elena looked to herself in the mirror shocked before she gets a determined expression and grabs her keys.

* * *

**At the cemetery**

Vicki and her friends were still at the cemetery smoking and drinking "Donovan?" her friend asked trying to hand her a bottle.

"No, I'm good." Vicki declined when the music stopped suddenly.

"Not it."

"Not it."

"Not it. Ah, Vicki." he friends said as Vicki sighs and goes to turn the music back on, when she sees Damon coughing, and groaning.

"Hey, man, you ok?" Vicki asked.

"Come here. Come here." Damon groaned.

"You don't look good." Vicki said taking a step closer.

"Come closer. I have something… That I have to tell you." Damon said before he started to fall forward, as Vicki came and caught him and held him up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I got you, I got you. It's ok. It's ok." Vicki said as Damon vamped and tilted her head to the side before biting her. As Vicki screams were muffled by Damon's hand she started hitting Damon's back till she lost consciousness.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Stefan grabs a stake and runs to the door where Elena was outside when he opens the door, she turned around and asked. "What are you?"

* * *

**Finished**

**A/N: Here it is Chapter 3 of Castlevania Diaries. As always Read &amp; Review**.


End file.
